El Fin
by Natasha Grandchester
Summary: Cerca de sus treinta años el actor Terruce Grandchester, es un hombre exitoso y apuesto, que parece tenerlo todo en la vida para ser feliz, pero su realidd es otra completamente distinta, hasta que un evento cambia su forma de ver las cosas y le da el sentido que su vida esperaba...
1. Chapter 1

**EL FIN**

**Capítulo 1**

**Nueva York, 18 de enero de 1.927.**

El aire era denso, cargado de humedad, del calor y el penetrante olor que brota de dos cuerpos que luchan unidos y al mismo tiempo de manera individual por alcanzar un mismo destino; gemidos roncos y profundos, en contra parte a los jadeos que estallaban a segundos, caricias intensas y besos voraces, corazones con latidos desbocados, respiraciones agitadas, miradas nubladas y temblores. Él sentía como las uñas de ella se clavaban en su espalda, como su piel se abría ante la invasión a la cual era sometida, de la misma forma que se abrían las entrañas de la mujer bajo su cuerpo para recibir su contundente asalto, una y otra vez, sin descanso, sin darle tregua, necesitaba esto, necesitaba liberarse, aunque fuesen unos segundos, aunque esta felicidad de ser un lienzo en blanco, de no pensar en nada, sin pasado, sin presente y sin futuro, le durase solo un instante, tendría el consuelo a su vida caótica, sin sentido.

El placer siempre había sido el mejor remedio, eso lo había descubierto desde muy joven, cuando apenas era un chico, rebelde, adusto y lleno de tantos demonios, solo tenía catorce años cuando conoció el poder que poseía el cuerpo de una mujer, cuando tembló aferrado a uno y tuvo ese instante sagrado y único que se volvió su vía de escape. Nunca había encontrado en estos algo más que no fuese un desahogo, no había probado ese elixir de Dioses del cual hablan los poetas, no se habían abierto universos llenos de luces ante sus ojos, tampoco había escuchado el canto de las sirenas u orquestas de ángeles, cuando su cuerpo estallaba, solo una luz que lo cegaba y lo dejaba flotando unos segundos, el privilegio de un latido que no le pertenecía a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo.

Ella comenzó a temblar con más fuerza y se arqueo, atrapo su boca en un beso tan desesperado que dolía, se tensó y luego libero un grito que termino en sollozos, él supo que había emprendido el vuelo, que como siempre lo hacían ellas se marchaban primero, hasta en eso muchas veces ellas resultaban egoístas, lo abandonaban dejándolo en su solitaria lucha interior, quizás era su culpa, pues siempre se esmeraba en hacerlas sentir deseadas, por darles placer incluso a costa de sus propias ansias, se controlaba y con cuidado iba construyendo el castillo que al final terminaría hecho ruinas bajo él. Había llegado su momento y lo disfrutaría como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, con intensidad; después de verla parpadear y que sus ojos verdes se clavaran en los suyos, llenos de expectativa y aun brillantes por el clímax vivido, él se lanzó a la conquista de su propio escape, hundió sus manos en el cabello dorado como el oro y se fundió en esos labios rosados, tiernos y tan sensuales que se abrieron para él, al tiempo que sus caderas marcaban el ritmo exacto, el empuje justo, la profundidad y la fuerza que lo llevaría a la gloria; mientras ella bajo su cuerpo lo envolvía con sus piernas para facilitarle las cosas, moviéndose a contra punto, jadeando a su oído, cuando se liberó de sus labios, brindado caricias que lo hacían estremecerse y apurar la marcha, todo un torrente de sensaciones viajaba a través de sus venas, acumulándose en su punto más vulnerable en ese momento, todo se concentraba justo allí, un gemido ronco le anuncio que no tardaría en estallar.

Ella también lo supo y busco su propio camino a la liberación una vez más, saliendo a su encuentro, le gustaba eso en una mujer, que fuese decidida, valiente, primitiva, con la suficiente libertad para salir en busca de eso que sin lugar a dudas era suyo, tan suyo como lo era de él. La vorágine lo consumió todo en cuestión de segundos, solo un grito de ella y un jadeo de él, después ese instante de paz absoluta y dos cuerpos cansados que caían desmadejados en el sopor y el silencio. La unión termino y ambos se tendieron uno al lado del otro, con sus miradas clavadas en el techo, tan lejanos que era imposible creer que minutos atrás hubiesen sido uno solo, ella tenía una sonrisa en los labios, una mirada de ensoñación, él solo un gran vacío que le abría el pecho, su instante había pasado y como siempre que esto ocurría, después no quedaba nada.

- Fue maravilloso – Susurro la chica colocándose de lado para mirarlo, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Él solo dejo ver media sonrisa y le acaricio el cabello, un acto mecánico que llevaba tanto tiempo haciendo que ya le salía con una naturalidad asombrosa, no la miro y sabía muy bien por qué no lo hacía, no deseaba sentirse un desgraciado, sabía que ella esperaba más, que esto había sido mucho más para la joven dama que suspiraba sobre su pecho, pero para él solo era un escape, un acto banal, solo carne, solo saciar un apetito… algo básico y sin mayor trascendencia.

- Terry… ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó al ver el silencio en él.

- No… solo pensaba – Contestó sin mucho énfasis.

- ¿En qué? – Inquirió interesada.

- En todo y en nada… ¿Sabes en que radica que muchos me consideren un hombre misterioso? – Preguntó volviéndose a mirarla, con una leve sonrisa.

- No – Contestó ella con la mirada brillante, apoyándose en su codo, a la espera, como si le fuesen a revelar un gran secreto.

- A que nunca digo lo que realmente pienso o lo que siento, allí radica mi enigma – Respondió dejando libre un suspiro, al ver que ella iba a protestar, se acercó para darle un beso y acallarla, dominarla con ese arte que había aprendido tan bien.

Ella dormía profundamente en el centro de la cama, de espaldas a él, quien dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos un instante, su cuerpo saciado no reacciono ante la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de la mujer que lo acompañaba, aunque esta poseía una belleza por la cual muchos matarían, no sería la causante de su muerte, ni de sus desvelos, no derramaría nunca una lagrima por ella, su vida seguiría siendo la misma, incluso si llegaba a abandonarlo, podía levantarse en este instante y salir por esa puerta sin mirar atrás, él no la detendría, no, jamás lo haría. Después de estar unos minutos perdido en sus pensamientos se colocó de pie completamente desnudo y camino hasta el gran ventanal con vista a la cada vez más creciente ciudad de Nueva York, cuyas noches siempre estaban llenas de vida, mostrando sus historias a quienes se detuviesen unos segundos de su ajetreada rutina para conocerlas, le gustaba ver el ir y venir de las personas, intentar descubrir la historia detrás de ellos, adivinar quienes eran felices y quienes desdichado, casi siempre terminaba descubriendo a estos últimos, quizás porque se veía reflejado en cada uno de ellos, hay tristezas que son tan grandes que es imposible ocultarlas.

Apoyo su antebrazo en el cristal, dejando que su frente descansara en el dorso de este, al tiempo que sus ojos se perdieran en algún punto lejano, una vez más ese sentimiento de vacío se apoderaba de él, una vez más esa sensación de estar flotando a la deriva, sin tener nada a lo cual aferrarse, no sabía en qué momento había llegado a este punto, no sabía cómo manejar esta situación y lo peor es que no encontraba la manera de escapar, solo sentía que cada vez se hundía más y más. Un nuevo suspiro apenas perceptible se estrelló contra el vidrio, que en ese momento le devolvía su reflejo, el reflejo de un hombre que ya no conocía, que se había convertido en un completo extraño, cada vez le daba más miedo descubrir quién era este, a donde lo llevaría, ya no podía descifrar lo que sentía, ni predecir lo que quería, solo de una cosa estaba seguro y era que cada día el extraño que lo miraba a los ojos ganaba más espacio. Esquivo la mirada sintiendo miedo de lo que pudiese descubrir, sus ojos se toparon con la galería donde colocaba sus premios, tantos que ya debía ampliarla, fotografías con grandes actores y directores de teatro y cine, guionistas, escritores, políticos, pintores, músicos, había conocido a tanta gente, algunos que ni siquiera recordaba, pero que estaban allí porque según el mundo era personas importantes, que había sido una fortuna tenerlos de "amigos" pero para él solo eran una cara que mostraba una sonrisa, en ocasiones sincera, en otras fingida, se había propuesto conquistar el mundo, antes que este terminase conquistándolo y apabullándolo a él, lo había conseguido… pero, esto no era lo que esperaba, desde hacía mucho la vida dejo de ser lo que él había esperado, quizás lo que deseaba jamás existió, y si fue así, ahora todo había cambiado, todo.

El sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte, cuando se acercó para despertar a la mujer que dormía en su cama, vestido de manera impecable como siempre, dispuesto para representar ante todos el mejor papel, el que vivía día a día, el gran actor, el prodigio de las tablas, el inigualable Terruce Grandchester, admirado y odiado con la misma intensidad, con tantos enemigos, como premios tenía en su galería, con tantas admiradoras como cabello poseía – Dejo ver una sonrisa ante ese pensamiento, acaricio con suavidad la espalda de la chica.

- Camelia, es hora de levantarse… tengo que llevarte a tu casa antes de irme al teatro – Menciono apartándole el cabello de la cara.

- Tan temprano… pensé que los actores solo debían ir a la hora de las funciones – Esbozo aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Los que tomamos esto con seriedad no hacemos eso, esto es un trabajo y como tal debemos mostrar responsabilidad para con él, voy a preparar el desayuno… no tardes – Dijo en tono casual y salió de la habitación.

La chica asintió en silencio y cuando lo vio desaparecer, hundió una vez más su rostro entre las sabanas que aun conservaban el aroma del actor, una gran sonrisa adorno sus labios y dejo libre un suspiro, se removió en estas buscando atrapar con su cuerpo el calor que aun poseían, al menos de su lado, evidentemente Terry se había levantado hacia un buen rato, pues el lugar que había ocupado estaba tan frio como un iceberg, sin embargo conservaba su aroma y eso le basto para soñar con una vida junto al castaño, con despertar todos los días de esta manera, bueno le hubiese gustado más hacerlo abrazada a él o encontrarlo dormido a su lado.

- Que hombre tan peculiar eres Terruce Grandchester… anoche me hiciste el amor como si fuese tu última noche en este mundo, con tanta pasión, con esa devoción en tu mirada que me hacía estremecer y hoy estas tan… distante – Susurro sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, después de un par de minutos, recordó que él esperaba por ella y se colocó de pie de un salto.

Terry tenía una empleada que atendía todas las labores en su hogar, una mujer mayor a la cual había llegado a tenerle mucho aprecio, pues le mostraba un cariño sincero, se preocupada por él y le aconsejaba, aun a sabiendas que pocas veces este seguía sus consejos. Ella había acordado con el castaño llegar al departamento todos los días después de las diez, para evitar momentos incomodos cuando el joven tenía visitas, no le hacía gracia ver desfilar a todas esas mujeres que se decían hijas de buena cuna, por el departamento del chico, como hombre sabía que él tenía ciertas necesidades que atender, pero odiaba la hipocresía de la alta sociedad y esas niñas eran en su mayoría la desfachatez en pasta, muchas incluso estaban comprometidas en matrimonio, pero eso no las limitaba para entregarse al actor, solo para vivir su momento de fama, todavía no comprendía porque él dejaba que lo utilizaran de ese modo, bueno, también disfrutaba de la compañía de esas damas, sin embargo Esther sabía que merecía más, mucho más que una noche de lujuria pasajera, era un buen muchacho, pero había tomado el rumbo equivocado de la vida y ni las peticiones de su madre, ni las sutiles que ella le hacía parecían tener efecto, en principio pensó que se debía a lo sucedido con su prometida, pero después descubrió que no era ella la causa, sino alguien más.


	2. Chapter 2

**EL FIN**

**Capítulo 2**

**Nueva York, 22 de enero de 1.927**

La rubia lo observaba ausente una vez más, con la mirada a la deriva, encerrado en sí mismo, revolcándose en su propia agonía, en su soledad, la sombra que se había posado en él desde aquel día, poco a poco lo envolvía más. Ella sufría al verlo así, sufría porque quería tener la llave de esa armadura que su hijo se había colocado, quería verlo sonreír otra vez, sonreír verdaderamente, ver sus ojos brillar llenos de emoción, ver al menos un destello en el par de zafiros…

- Esta noche no hay función – Menciono tomando asiento junto a él.

- Lo sé… - Contesto sin mucho énfasis.

- Y has venido ¿Por qué? – Inquirió con un tono suave.

- Debo tener una razón para hacerlo – Respondió tomando una postura defensiva.

- No, la verdad es que no, pero siendo la estrella que seguramente arrasara con los premios del gremio de teatro mañana, cualquiera pensaría que preferirías estar descansando o… compartiendo con alguien especial – Expuso sin mirarlo.

- Los premios, siempre son iguales año tras año, no entiendo porque debería tomarlos como un hecho trascendental, si gano bien y si no, me da igual, yo no trabajo para obtener ese tipo de reconocimiento, lo hago por el público, solo por ellos, sus aplausos son el único premio que deseo recibir siempre, ganármelo a pulso, con esfuerzo, no porque un montón de ancianos se reúna en una sala y escriban mi nombre en una encuesta – Pronuncio colocándose de pie, dándole la espalda, mientras entrelazaba sus manos en el cabello.

- Terry… no puedo comprender porque cada vez te muestras más adusto con todo el mundo, cada día que pasa tu humor empeora y te retraes, te lo he dicho cientos de veces, si estás cansado debería tomarte un tiempo y dedicarlo a algo más, un aire nuevo, un viaje… algo que logre sacarte de ese estado en el cual te encuentras, ya sé que odias que se involucren en tu vida, pero soy tu madre y me preocupa ver lo que te está ocurriendo, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. – Indico.

- ¿Y según usted que me pasa? Porque yo siento que estoy perfectamente bien, una carrera llena de éxitos, una vida social con tanta actividad como la estación de trenes, me entrego a mi trabajo todos los días, pago mis impuestos, tengo una posición económica privilegiada… en resumen: No puedo estar mejor – Sentencio.

- Casi me convences, de verdad… y si no fuese tan buena actriz como lo eres tú, te hubiese creído, pero resulta Terruce Greum, que además de eso soy tu madre y aunque haya estado ausente de tu vida por mucho tiempo, te conozco, yo te lleve en mi vientre por nueve meses, te alimente de mí y puedo percibir cuando estás bien y cuando no lo estas y definitivamente no lo estas, finges, solo eso… todos los días, te levantas y te metes dentro del personaje, vives a través de este, la vida hay que vivirla por uno mismo, no a través de terceros… este mundo es tuyo, no de quien has inventando, de esa manera jamás lograras ser feliz – Menciono colocándose de pie, se acercó hasta él, acariciándole la mejilla al verlo atribulado – Solo deseo que estés bien, siempre, lo único que he deseado en esta vida es que estés bien y aunque tenga que ir contra ti mismo pienso conseguirlo Terry, ya está bien que sigas en esa actitud de auto compasión, el papel de mártir no te queda, tú estás hecho para mucho más y lo sabes – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? ¿Qué debo hacer? – Inquirió con fastidio.

- Yo no puedo darte esa respuesta, solo veo el exterior Terry, pero este te delata, al menos ante mis ojos lo hace y lo que veo no me gusta, te estas dejando vencer sin siquiera luchar, tú no eres así… no es la primera vez que la vida intentaba pasarte por encima, siempre has sabido darle la pelea ¿Qué diferencia existe entre las otras veces y esta, que no puedes enfrentar esta situación y salir airoso como siempre? – Pregunto con la mirada clavada en la azul de su hijo.

¿Qué diferencia existía? – Había preguntado su madre, la primera respuesta que había llegado hasta su mente era que ya estaba cansado, ya no quería seguir corriendo tras un sueño que no lo llevaría a ningún lado, estaba cansado de intentar olvidar, de intentar liberarse, estaba cansado de todo esto ¿Qué importaba si ganaba o perdía? Siempre terminaba siendo la misma mierda, siempre acababa por desear algo que no podía tener, sin importar cuanto hiciese, sin importar cuanto se esforzase, jamás había conseguido nada cuando de ella se trataba y ya estaba harto – "Se feliz Terry" – Lo intento, lucho por amar a Susana, por cumplir la promesa, su papel era hacerla feliz a ella y serlo él, falló, nada tenía que ver que Susana hubiese muerto, ya antes de eso había fallado; después cuando se enteró que ella si lo había conseguido, que había encontrado a un buen hombre y se había casado, sintió su perdida mucho más grande y humillante, se obligó a superar el dolor de saberla perdida para siempre y lo intento una vez más, una mujer tras otra y otra, no sabe cuántas han pasado por su vida, ya perdió la cuenta, el resultado es el mismo, no podía ser feliz, ninguna llenaba su pecho, ninguna le arrancaba esta soledad, siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar, siempre fallaba.

Lo único que quería era ser mejor, creía que era mejor, se entregaba en cada actuación, ya no era aquel rebelde que se peleaba con todo el mundo, ya no era impulsivo, ni agresivo, trataba a las personas como merecían, era amable con quienes lo eran con él, respetaba a quienes lo hacían para con él, el odio no era un sentimiento que dijese albergaba en su interior, ni siquiera contra ese que ahora la poseía a ella, después de todo, no lo conocía, no tenía nada que reprocharle, ni de que culparlo, ¿De amarla? ¿Cómo si fuese posible no amarla? Todo el mundo lo hacía, todos la amaba, porque ella no podía inspirar nada más que amor, al menos en aquellas personas que llegaban a conocerla realmente y por eso, justo por ello él intentaba ser mejor, por ella, para ella, pero este juego sin final, este cruel juego sin final, no le dejaba avanzar, había pasado años luchando por alcanzar algo que parecía no estar destinado a él, sus mejores años se habían ido detrás de esto, se le habían escurrido entre los dedos como el agua, cuando miraba al pasado, a ese ayer que fueron sus mejores momentos, los siente tan lejanos, como de otras vida, aun así lucho por ser feliz, pero no lo había conseguido y ya no quería intentarlo.

Terry dejo libre un suspiro, saliendo de ese espacio donde sus dudas lo golpeaban y lo llevaban al infierno del cual trataba de escapar todos los días, se negaba a continuar en la misma situación, se negaba a vivir a la espera de algo que jamás obtendría, se alejó de su madre dándole la espalda, sin mencionar nada en respuesta, a lo que ella había cuestionado.

- Cuando tu padre se alejó dejándome destruida, sola y con un hijo en mi vientre, pensé que el mundo se acabaría para mí, que no tendría nunca más la felicidad que soñé, fue un momento tan difícil Terry… uno que jamás olvidare, porque me dejo una gran lección, me enseño a levantarme, a no dejarme vencer… a esperar, sobre todo a tener paciencia, a no precipitar las cosas – La mujer se detuvo y dejo libre un suspiro, negando con la cabeza al ver que él seguía dándole la espalda – Quizás no debería contarte esto, pero si es necesario para que veas el gran error que cometes, pues no me dejaras más alternativa – Hizo una pausa para llenarse de valor y continuar – Cuando Richard se fue pasaron tantas cosas por mi cabeza, tantos pensamientos, tantas ideas perturbadoras… estaba llena de miedo, aterrorizada, pero seguía aferrada a la idea que él volvería y estaríamos juntos, que todo sería como antes y seriamos felices como lo fuimos; Robert se enteró de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros dos y me ofreció su ayuda, en ese entonces él no tenía ningún compromiso, era un joven lleno de talento, emprendedor y con un futuro asegurado en el teatro, muy parecido a ti, estaba… estaba ilusionado o enamorado de mí, la verdad nunca logre descubrirlo, porque después que intento acercarse a mí y yo lo rechace, se alejó y no volvió a hablar del tema, se ofreció a casarse conmigo, a cuidar de mí y también de ti, me pidió que lo dejara ser tu padre, que estaría conmigo siendo mi apoyo y no dejaría que nunca nadie me juzgase por haber caído en los encantos y las mentiras del famoso duque inglés, como llamaba a tu padre… la oferta era tan extraordinaria que te juro me vi muy tentada a aceptarla, hay muy pocas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento Terry… no haberme entregando a las buenas intenciones de Robert es una de ellas, yo no tenía ningún sentimiento por él, ahora solo le tengo un gran cariño… pero saber que si lo hubiese hecho te habría ahorrado a ti tantas cosas, tanto dolor y toda esa soledad que pasaste… - Ella hablaba y fue interrumpida por él.

- ¿Se hubiese sacrificado por mí? ¿Se hubiese entregado a un hombre que no amaba, aun amando a otro solo por mi bienestar? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

- Por supuesto… si hubiese sabido lo que sé ahora, te juro que no lo hubiese pensado dos veces… pero fui una tonta, seguí creyendo en el amor de tu padre y en que él regresaría a mí, que me amaba con la misma intensidad… rechace a Robert cuando él me pidió matrimonio, le dije que no podía hacerlo, que apreciaba mucho su gesto, pero mi amor le pertenecía a alguien más y no podía entregárselo a él – Confeso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Hice lo mismo que estás haciendo tú ahora, me aferre a algo que sabía imposible, deje pasar una vida seguramente tranquila y feliz junto a un buen hombre por venerar y conservar un amor que ya no me pertenecía, que jamás volvería, si hubiese estado casada con Robert, tu padre no hubiese podido llevarte con él… yo te habría mantenido junto a mí y ahora no estarías en esta situación, con ese dolor en el alma que me parte el corazón al ver que te carcome como una mala enfermedad – Agrego y ya no podía contener su llanto, se acercó a él y lo abrazo con fuerza – Terry no dejes que la vida se te pase… no dejes que un amor imposible te aleje de los demás, te lo digo con total conocimiento de causa, vas a terminar arrepintiéndote y tal vez cuando te des cuenta va a ser demasiado tarde – Expreso mirándolo a los ojos.

- Madre… yo lo he intentado… no se imagina cuantas veces… cuantas veces he luchado por dejar todo esto en el pasado, pero no sé cómo manejar esta marea de sentimientos, siento que nada importaba, que los años pasan y yo sigo hundido en el mismo abismo, todo en mi vida está bien, es un éxito, pero en el plano personal soy un desastre, ya sé que no soy perfecto, por el contrario soy un personaje tan raro, paranoico, adusto, obsesivo, que tengo millones de errores, defectos a montones… incluso he llegado a convertirme en un miserable insensible, egoísta que solo busca su propia liberación, sin importar con quien o a qué precio ¡Por Dios esto harto de todo esto! Cansado y solo quiero que todo termine ¿Acaso crees que embarcándome en un matrimonio sin amor, llevando este pasado arrastras conmigo me hará feliz? Puede que esté en su mismo punto madre… pero así como usted no cedió yo no pienso hacerlo – Sentencio con la voz ronca.

- No te pido que hagas algo así… solo que te des la oportunidad de ver más allá, de hurgar no solo en la superficie, sino en la esencia, en el alma de esas chicas, intenta descubrir algo en ellas que pueda llenarte… y no te servirá de nada el hecho que sean tan físicamente parecidas a Candy, eso solo te ata aún más al pasado, si no tomas consciencia de lo que estás haciendo vas a terminar destruyéndote y te juro que es lo último que deseo ver Terry… quiero verte feliz, junto a una mujer que te amé y te valore, tener nietos, quiero que tengas una familia… la soledad es un estado muy feo, es frio y perturbador, te aseguro que no es eso lo que quieres para tu vida, pero si no te abres y te arriesgas es lo único que tendrás – Menciono.

El chico se quedó en silencio, soportando la bofetada con guante blanco que su madre acababa de darle, con los ojos llenos de lagrima y el corazón herido en lo más profundo, ella tenía toda la razón, pues le había tocado vivir algo parecido, no, lo de ella fue mucho peor y logro superarlo ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo él también?


	3. Chapter 3

**EL FIN**

**Capítulo 3**

**Nueva York, 28 de enero de 1.927**

Llevaba ya un buen rato despierto, pero aún seguía en su cama, mirando los relieves del techo que ya se sabía de memoria, su respiración apenas perceptible le daban la apariencia de una estatua, una hermosa estatua, quizás griega o romana, poseedor de la misma belleza y perfección, sus rasgos eran líneas y curvas perfectas, muestras fehacientes de su maravillosa masculinidad, hoy a sus treinta años Terruce seguía siendo un hombre de una belleza que eclipsaba; ciertamente ese era el principal motivo para que tuviese a tantas mujeres al alcance de sus manos, pues si estas se iban por algo más, como su corazón o su alma, jamás lograban pasar del enorme muro que lo rodeaba. Totalmente relajado, tenía las manos bajo la cabeza y el torso descubierto, sus ojos de un intenso azul, resaltaban contra el castaño de sus cabellos y el tono blanco de su piel, producto del largo invierno y su desinterés por salir de la ciudad a otra con un clima más cálido.

El sol comenzaba a iluminar lentamente la habitación, la noche anterior había dejado las cortinas abiertas, se había acostumbrado a hacerlo, las luces de la ciudad lo relajaban antes de irse a dormir, se volvió para mirar su reloj de pulsera sobre la mecha de noche, eran las siete de la mañana, evidentemente había amanecido nublado; que perfecto ambiente para celebrar su cumpleaños: frio y gris. Aunque a decir verdad eso poco le importaba, puesto que no celebraría nada, no tenía ánimos de hacerlo, pero seguramente su madre le prepararía algo o quizás sus compañeros de trabajo, nunca faltaba quien tomase cualquier cosa como excusa para hacer una fiesta, sin embargo él tenía otros planes.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, camino hasta el gran ventanal observando las calles que ya se encontraban colmadas de personas que marchaban con paso apresurado para escapar del frio seguramente; se estiro cuan largo era para alejar la pereza de su cuerpo y se dirigió al baño, debía aprovechar cada minuto, tenía que escapar antes que llegase alguien con el pretexto de felicitarlo. Se detuvo ante el espejo que mostraba su reflejo, intento buscar en vano al joven que había sido años atrás, los rasgos en general seguían allí, pero solo era su exterior, por dentro se sentía distinto, muy distinto; después de estar varios minutos allí camino hacia la ducha, no perdería tiempo usando la bañera, dejo que el agua lo relajada por una media hora y después salió dispuesto a prepararse.

- La temporada terminara pronto… quizás mi madre tenga razón y hacer un viaje me venga muy bien, pero no iré a Europa, eso es seguro… quizás me dirija al sur, a algún lugar exótico y del cual no conozca absolutamente nada, sería interesante encontrarme en medio de algo desconocido… emprender una aventura, nunca he sido muy aventurero, pero no es tarde para empezar – Expuso en voz alta mientras buscaba en el guardarropa algo que colocarse.

Media hora después y satisfecho con su atuendo tomó las llaves del auto, pero de inmediato las dejo a un lado, tomaría un taxi, quería pasar lo más desapercibido posible y nadie creería que él se trasladaría en un auto de alquiler teniendo uno de los dos costosos último modelo que habían en la ciudad. Para su fortuna no había nadie en el pasillo, ni en el ascensor cuando subió a este, llego hasta el lobby y saludo al hombre de seguridad, quien como era de esperarse lo felicito por su onomástico, Terry solo le obsequio una sonrisa y un ademan con la mano.

Cuando salió a la acera aun no sabía a donde iría, quería alejarse de la ciudad, había descubierto unos parajes muy hermosos en las afueras de esta, además de solitarios, pero… ¿Qué haría todo el día en estos? Solo pensar y torturarse, pues siempre que se sumía en estas largas reflexiones terminaba llegando al mismo punto, ya había tomado una decisión, desde la conversación con su madre, no apresuraría las cosas, no se presionaría buscando una salida forzada, se daría un tiempo y esperaría… debía aprender a ser paciente. Se detuvo un minuto cuando evaluó la situación y pensó que lo mejor era regresar y usar su auto, depender de la voluntad de alguien más al volante no era algo que le resultase muy cómodo, estaba por entrar al gran edificio cuando una voz lo hizo volverse.

- Buenos días señor, me permite un momento por favor – Pronuncio la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas.

- ¿Me habla a mí? – Inquirió Terry volviéndose a mirarlo.

- Efectivamente señor ¿Es usted Terruce Grandchester Baker? – Preguntó el hombre mirándolo fijamente, con un tono impersonal.

- Hasta hace unos segundos lo era, no creo que eso haya cambiado ¿Para qué me buscaba? – De nuevo lo interrogo, mirándolo detenidamente, descubriendo que este llevaba un uniforme de chofer y tenía unos cincuenta años, un poco más tal vez, tenía apesto amable, pero mantenía su postura distante.

- La verdad quien lo necesita es mi patrona, la señora Walter, si es tan amable de acompañarme hasta el auto – Contestó señalando un coche a pocos pasos.

Terry lo miro dudoso un momento, asintió con un movimiento firme, no recordaba el apellido, ni a una mujer con el mismo, pero la verdad era que no recordaba el apellido de la mitad de las mujeres con las cuales había estado, sin embargo todo este misterio lo había intrigado, se acercó con cautela hasta el vehículo y quedándose a cierta distancia espero a que el hombre abriese la puerta para mirar en su interior y descubrir si conocía a la dama en cuestión; se sorprendió cuando sus ojos captaron la figura delgada y diminuta de una mujer, que seguramente pasaba los sesenta años, pero su postura recta y elegante la hacían lucir con más vitalidad, se aproximó hasta la puerta y sus ojos encontraron los de ella.

- Señor Grandchester… suba por favor – Le pidió en un tono bastante serio.

- Le importaría darme un motivo para hacerlo, tomando en cuenta que es la primera vez que coincidimos – Le dijo en un tono igual de duro, pues no le había gustado la orden recibida por la mujer, a simple vista se veía que era de esas que pensaban que el mundo era de ellas y los demás eran simples inquilinos.

- Supongo que es lo correcto hacer las presentaciones primero… y que ciertamente usted está en desventaja – Concedió la mujer observándolo, le extendió la mano – Emma Walter Lewis, seguramente no le resulto familiar, pero créame tengo algo muy importante que conversar con usted, por supuesto si me permite unos minutos de su tiempo – Agrego esta vez un poco menos arrogante.

- Encantado señora Walter, Terruce Grandchester… - Dijo el castaño recibiendo la mano de la dama y dándole un suave apretón, mirándola a los ojos – Lo que debamos hablar podemos hacerlo en mi casa si gusta… es más apropiado que aquí en plena vía pública – Indicó en tono amable, pero manteniéndose alerta, sentía que debía estarlo, su corazón muchas veces acertaba cuando presentía algo.

- Esta en lo cierto señor y créame aceptaría encantada, pero lo que debo decirle no tomara mucho tiempo y prefiero que sea aquí, verá aun a mi edad no está bien que entre al hogar de un caballero soltero, cuestiones de moralidad si desea verlo de esa manera, pero así fui criada – Contestó en tono serio y le hizo un ademan invitando al interior del auto – Además existe algo que deseo mostrarle, pero antes debemos hablar – Señalo con el mismo tono.

- Como prefiera… - Comento Terry y mostrándose decidido subió al auto.

En cuanto tomó asiento el chofer cerró la puerta y él sintió que el espacio se había reducido a la mitad, junto a la mujer se encontraba una canastilla, cubierta con mantas de seda y algodón blanco, delicadamente bordadas, que cubrían a dos recién nacidos, los cuales dormían plácidamente, en cuanto los ojos de Terry se posaron en ellos, sintió que su corazón daba un brinco dentro de su pecho y se aceleraba, su cuerpo fue recorrido por un apenas perceptible temblor que hizo estremecer algo muy profundo dentro de él.

- ¿Sus nietos? – Inquirió en un tono que intento hacer sonar casual, pero que no consiguió, justo antes de desviar la mirada de los pequeños.

- No… sus hijos – Respondió mirando al castaño a los ojos.

- ¿Disculpe? – Esbozo Terry completamente desconcertado, mirando a la mujer, como si hubiese recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- Como escucho señor Grandchester, estos bebés son mis sobrinos… hijos de mi querida Emily ¿La recuerda? Una chica preciosa, con una dulzura y una alegría que la desborda, tanta luz, tanta bondad… - Decía cuando él la interrumpió.

- Señora discúlpeme pero no comprendo… no entiendo de lo que me habla – Intento atajar la situación, aunque no sabía lo que podía esperar de esta.

- Por supuesto, es muy probable que no la recuerde, han sido tantas ¿Verdad? – Preguntó con resentimiento, después respiro profundamente para retomar su postura, lo miro y continuo – Le aseguro que si no fuese porque le hice una promesa a mi sobrina, que también era mi ahijada no estuviese aquí… déjeme refrescar sus recuerdos, hace poco más de un año, usted conoció a mi sobrina, en una de esas fiestas que se dan cuando se estrena una obra, su nombre era Emily Dawson, tan solo tenía veintidós años, con un espeso y hermoso cabello rubio, grandes y risueños ojos verde selva, a veces lucían tan oscuros que no se podía distinguir con claridad el tono real… - Explicaba cuando una vez más era detenida.

- Sé de quién me habla… recuerdo perfectamente a Emily – Pronunció él con la voz ronca y de nuevo ese temblor le recorrió toda la espalda, haciendo que ahora un peso, frio y muy molesto se alojase en su estómago.

Claro que lo hacía ¿Cómo no recordar a una chica así? No solo era hermosa, sino que también poseía un espíritu maravilloso, llena de vida, justo como la mujer la había descrito en principio, pero no solo la recordaba por ello, sino porque ella había logrado traspasar un poco el muro donde se encontraba y además le había entregado días extraordinarios, incluso llego a pensar que con ella todo sería distinto, pero sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando la chica le confeso que estaba comprometida en matrimonio desde hacía unos tres años y que aunque no amase y apenas conociese a su futuro esposo, debía cumplir con su deber y contraer nupcias con él, puesto que su padre había empeñado ya su palabra.

Eso fue después que él la cuestionase por haberle permitido robar su virtud, se sentía en deuda con ella, se sentía un verdadero miserable porque aquella chica era inocente y no como las otras que acostumbraba a seducir, la verdad era que nunca comprendería que le sucedió con ella, porque siempre tuvo la sospecha que Emily no conocía a los hombres íntimamente, pero él siguió y siguió, haciéndole caso omiso a su conciencia que le advertía que se alejara, se dejó llevar y termino haciéndola mujer, pero después de eso no solo le basto con haberla tomado una vez, la situación se repitió algunas más y aunque él se había cuidado… todo indicaba que no había servido de mucho, poso su mirada en los bebés que dormían plácidamente y trago en seco para pasar el nudo en su garganta, aparto la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado y la clavó en sus manos.

- Veo que ahora comprende mis palabras – Esbozo la mujer, Terry no pudo percibir sorna en su tono, tampoco reproche, pero menos amabilidad.

- No del todo… ¿Dónde está Emily? Según tengo entendido a estas alturas ella estaría pronta a contraer nupcias, se marchó sin siquiera despedirse y ahora usted viene con estos niños alegando que son míos… pero ¿Dónde está ella? – Preguntó.

- Emily… ella no llego a casarse, su boda se celebraría en un par de meses como acaba de mencionar, pero eso no podrá ser, mi sobrina – La voz de la mujer se quebró en esa última palabras y Terry sintió que su estómago se hundía aún más. – Ella… no podrá hacerse cargo de los niños… aunque lo deseaba con toda su alma y no se marchó por voluntad propia, se la llevaron… su padre noto que algo estaba sucediendo, comenzó a vigilarla y descubrió que ella planeaba escaparse, sus intenciones era buscarlo a usted y contarle lo de su embarazo, pero no pudo hacerlo, la noche en la cual había planeado dejar la casa fue atrapada por mi cuñado y forzada a confesar el motivo por el cual huía de casa, él se volvió loco de rabia, le reprocho intensamente lo que había hecho, la encerró en su habitación y la mantuvo allí durante días, yo intercedí por ella todo el tiempo, pero él no escuchaba de razones, al final había tomado una decisión, la envió Europa, a una de sus casas en el campo, con solo el personal estricto y de su mayor confianza, no se atrevía a buscar a alguien que la hiciera abortar al bebé porque eso era muy arriesgado y aún tenía tiempo para que la boda se realizase, no todo estaba arruinado, repetía una y otra vez, me permitió acompañarla y cuidar de ella, pero prácticamente la abandono como hija, no respondió sus suplicas, ni siquiera cuando ella le dijo que… que estaba enamorada del padre de su hijo y estaba segura que él le respondería, que él también la amaba… - Se detuvo al ver como Terry tensaba la mandíbula y cerraba los ojos, ya había visto esa expresión muchas veces en su vida, se estaba culpando por lo sucedido, ella sabía que aunque su sobrina le hubiese asegurado que el actor tenia sentimientos nobles por ella, no era el amor que tanto anhelaba, ese que la salvaría del destino que tuvo.

- Yo… lo siento mucho, no sabía nada de esto… nunca quise hacerle daño, no planee que algo así pasara y por supuesto que le hubiese ayudado, yo le hubiese respondió como se debía, ante todo soy un caballero y sé asumir las consecuencias de mis actos, yo la hubiese recibido… yo… me casare con ella, puedo hacerlo… hablare con su padre y arreglaremos todo… - Decía con la voz entre cortada, un sentimiento de urgencia y angustia se apoderaba de él.

- Ya nada puede ser arreglado señor Grandchester, al menos nada que pueda ayudar a Emily, mi sobrina… ella murió una semana después de dar a luz – Menciono y se detuvo para controlar un sollozo.

Terry se llevó las manos a la cabeza para sostenerla pues sentía que estaba cayendo en un precipicio, jadeo ante la fuerza de esa noticia, la mujer quiso llevar una mano hasta el hombro del chico para consolarlo, había algo en él que le decía que no era un mal muchacho, quizás todo eso que su sobrina le conto sobre él o ver cuanto lo había afectado la noticia, no lo sabía, pero le inspiraba compasión, sin embargo no se animó a reconfortarlo.

- Yo… no quise, lo siento… lo lamento tanto, tanto, ya sé que sin importar cuantas veces lo diga no aliviara su dolor, ni reparara el daño que le hice a Emily… pero… ¡Dios mío! Le aseguro que no quería esto para ella, no se lo merecía… - Un jadeo ahogado por el nudo de lágrimas en su garganta lo hizo detenerse.

- Si le sirve de consuelo, sepa que mi sobrina se fue en paz, después de lograr que yo le prometiese que no dejaría que sus hijos sufriesen las consecuencias de la ira de su padre, este la había amenazado con enviar al niño a un orfanato en cuanto naciesen y con seguir con su matrimonio como se había planeado, a ella no le importaba lo que le pudiese suceder, pero temía por el niño, pensábamos que era solo uno, ya se había resignado a la separación, sabía que era inevitable… así que comenzó a escribirle a un orfanato del cual le escucho hablar a usted, a uno al cual le donaba grandes cantidades de dinero porque confiaba en las mujeres que lo administraban… - Ella hablaba, pero fue interrumpida por él.

- ¡El Hogar de Ponny! – Exclamo asombrado por la casualidad.

- Si… ese mismo, la señorita Ponny respondió a sus cartas, no le pregunto por el padre del niño, en ningún momento entró en detalles… y acepto recibir al pequeño en cuanto naciese, todo estaba planeado a la espera del momento en que mi sobrina diese a luz, pero semanas antes de hacerlo su salud se vio afectada por un fuerte resfriado, la casa de campo no era el mejor lugar para pasar el invierno… sin embargo ella consiguió traer a sus hijos al mundo con valentía, tuvo la felicidad de verlos y disfrutar de ellos unos días, hasta que las fuertes fiebres se la llevaron, en su agonía me hizo prometerle que traería a los niños hasta América y que lo buscaría a usted para contarle todo esto, debía enterarse que era padre y también que… le entregase esta carta – Dijo extrayendo un sobre de su bolso y extendiéndose a él, mientras se secaba las lágrimas disimuladamente con el pañuelo, su mano temblaba cuando la soltó – Mi sobrina, no me pidió que le entregase a los niños… solo quería que usted los viese, antes de llevarlos al hogar de Ponny, es mi objetivo hacer lo que ella me había pedido, también debía acatar la orden de mi cuñado quien se llenó aún mas de odio contra estas pobres criaturas a quienes culpa de la muerte de Emily, que manera de lavarse las manos y atribuir a estos pobres inocentes la muerte de su madre, cuando el único responsable de todo fue él – Esbozo con resentimiento, ya había recuperado la compostura.

- Tal vez él no sea el único responsable por todo esto, en realidad el mayor culpable soy yo… no tiene que llevar a los niños a ningún lado… son mis hijos y yo me hare cargo de ellos – Menciono Terry con la mirada clavada en el sobre.

- Señor Grandchester… usted es un hombre soltero, muy ocupado, no tendrá tiempo de atender a unos bebés recién nacidos, créame en lugar de hacerle un bien solo les hará un daño… yo misma desearía tenerlos a mi lado, pero a mi edad ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle yo a estos niños? Es muy poco… ya visite el Hogar de Ponny y es un lugar agradable, estoy segura que ellos allí estarán bien y encontraran una familia que les de la estabilidad y la atención que necesitan – Dijo mirando al hombre, su voz era pausada, entendía que él quisiese repara el daño, pero no lo conseguiría tomando a los niños bajo su tutela.

- Señora Walter… usted ha llegado hasta aquí para contarme toda esta historia, presentarme a mis hijos y pretende que me cruce de brazos y la deje llevárselos, disculpe mi actitud pero ¡Esta loca si piensa que le permitiré algo así! Ellos se quedan conmigo y no se habla más, yo velaré porque no les falte ni la estabilidad ni la atención que necesiten, tampoco el amor y la compañía, puede que Emily no haya tenido más remedio que resignarse a una separación, pero yo no tengo por qué… - Sentencio con firmeza y posó su mano en el borde de la canastilla.

- ¿Es consciente de la responsabilidad que dos niños implican? – Preguntó un tanto enfadada por la actitud del caballero.

- No, pero le aseguro que eso no me amedrentara… he tomado una decisión y no pienso ceder, le agradezco que se tomara tantas molestias por los niños, pero ya no tendrá que preocuparse por ellos – Afirmo con seguridad y clavo su mirada en uno de los niños que se removía entre las sabanas. La mujer intento tomarlo antes que despertase a su hermano pero él se lo impidió – Permítame hacerlo – Dijo acerándose para cargar al niño.

Sus manos temblaban pero se esforzó por no dejarle ver a la mujer el miedo que lo recorría, respiro profundamente y con mucho cuidado tomó el cuerpecito entre sus manos, lentamente lo levanto y llevo hasta colocarlo sobre su pecho, como le había visto hacer a algunos de sus compañeros del teatro que ya eran padres. La mujer lo observaba sintiendo los nervios torturar su cuerpo, era evidente que jamás había cargado a un niño en su vida, pero al menos se preocupaba por hacerlo de la manera correcta, cuando logro acomodarlo en su pecho dejo libre un suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa que disimulo, al ver que el castaño levantaba la mirada.

- No es tan difícil ¿Vio? – Indicó con suficiencia.

- No olvide que son dos señor Grandchester… y si uno le dará complicaciones el otro las multiplicara – Respondió con altivez.

- Ya encontrare la solución, pero mis hijos permanecerán a mi lado – Contestó mirándola a los ojos, sin intimidarse ante las palabras de la mujer.

- Bien… como desee, solo tenga en cuenta que usted no es la única opción de los pequeños, tienen un hogar que puede recibirlos en cualquier momento – Expuso.

- Su hogar será el mío desde ahora hasta que puedan valerse por sí mismos y hasta que sean ellos quienes lo decidan así, nadie les impondrá nada – Aseguro.

- Perfecto… es su decisión y no me queda más que respetarla, enviare una carta al Hogar de Ponny para explicarles lo sucedido, quizás no les extrañe su actitud y la resolución a la cual ha llegado; cuando les dije que vendría a hablar con el padre de los niños, una de las chicas que administran el mismo me dijo que algo así sucedería, que usted no cedería los derechos de los bebés, sonaba muy convencida, como si lo conociese, aun cuando no mencione su nombre en ningún momento, solo les entregue unas fotos de Emily para que los niños supiesen quien había sido su madre, en caso que los padres adoptivos lo permitiesen y también una carta que debían ser entregadas a ellos cuando tuviese edad de comprender todo lo ocurrido, les pediré que envíen todo de vuelta a su dirección – Menciono observándolo.

- Se lo agradecería – Esbozo Terry, se había sumido un instante en sus pensamientos cuando la mujer le hablo de la chica, pero inmediatamente lanzo fuera de su cabeza quien podía ser esta, ya no podía pensar en nada mas, que no fuesen los niños que habían llegado a su vida.

- No tiene que agradecer, solo le pido que… cuide de los bebés, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría verlos más adelante, son lo único que me queda de mi adorada Emily y de mi hermana, la única familia que poseía – Pronuncio con la voz ronca y la mirada cristalizada.

- Puede venir cuando desee, así comprobara que mis hijos estarán bien y que ha tomado la mejor decisión para ellos… - Indicó mirándola a los ojos.

- Bien… bueno supongo que no nos queda nada más pendiente – Menciono para despedirse y acerco la canastilla al actor.

Terry coloco al bebé que tenía en brazos en esta, con el mismo cuidado con el cual lo había tomado, se había dormido una vez más, la mujer también le entrego un bolso con ropa, alimento y otras pertenencias de los niños, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas pero ella se rehusaba a demostrar que estaba afectada, les dio un beso a cada bebé en la frente y termino por despedirse de ellos. Terry bajo del auto con la canastilla en la mano y los bolsos en su otro brazo, vio a la mujer un instante diciéndole con la mirada que confiara en él que todo estaría bien, después de eso se alejó para entrar al edificio y el auto se puso en marcha.

Cuando el hombre de seguridad lo vio entrar con la canastilla que portaba a los bebés, no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa, al ver al joven con las manos ocupadas, se colocó de pie y le ayudo con la reja del ascensor, no hizo preguntas, porque aunque conocía al actor desde hacía años, no le tenía la suficiente confianza, este siempre había sido muy reservado con su vida privada, aun cuando este supiese de muchas de las aventuras que el mismo mantenía con mujeres bellísimas y que parecía tener cierto fetiche por las rubias, pues todas las que le había conocido lo eran, sin embargo no se animó a preguntarle por los niños.

Terry solo le dedico una sonrisa que por primera vez el seguridad observaba en él, agradeciéndole la ayuda, subió al elevador y dejo libre un suspiro, como hacen esas personas que se ponen a salvo de algún peligro ¿Acaso estaba huyendo de alguien? – Se preguntó el caballero viendo como la maquina se alejaba.

Al llegar a su departamento el castaño, dejo los bolsos a un lado y coloco la canastilla sobre la mesa del recibidor, apenas si pesaba para tener en su interior a dos niños, pero allí estaban, eran reales y además eran suyos, la sonrisa en sus labios se hizo más amplia, alcanzando también sus ojos, al tiempo que su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía podía escucharlo retumbar contra las paredes, llevo una mano hasta los bebés y con mucho cuidado les acaricio las mejillas, primero a uno y después al otro, percibiendo con ese toque tanta suavidad y calidez; algo estaba despertando dentro de él, algo fuerte y maravilloso se extendía por todo su cuerpo… - ¡Felicidad! – Pensó con emoción.

- ¿Puede esto ser lo que tanto había anhelado? – Se interrogo y el vuelco que dio su corazón fue la respuesta, controlo una carcajada para no despertarlos.

Aun se encontraba confundido, se sentía en medio de un sueño, todo había cambiado en segundos y temía que alguien fuese a romper este estado perfecto que vivía, admiraba a los pequeños, siguiendo su respiración calmada, acompasando la suya a la de estos y buscando detalles que le confirmasen lo que su corazón ya daba por seguro, debía ser razonable, ser practico y evaluar todo, aunque no había nada que analizar, no quería hacerlo, al parecer Dios había escuchado al fin sus ruegos, le había pedido motivos para luchar y ser mejor, motivos reales y no simplemente por complacer a alguien a quien jamás vería de nuevo, pues ahora los tenia, sus hijos eran sus motivos.

- Mis hijos… mis hijos – Repitió la frase en voz alta, también lo hizo en pensamientos, dejando que esta lo llenase, que corriese por su sangre y se impregnase en todo su ser, quería sentirla suya, verdaderamente suya, vio como uno de los pequeños mostraba un esbozo de sonrisa y la conexión se hizo más fuerte – Emily… jamás tendré… nunca tendré como agradecerte por ellos – Expreso en voz alta mientras dejaba correr un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Eleonor llego una hora después tras recibir la llamada de su hijo, le pedía que fuese lo más rápido posible hasta su departamento, pero no le había dado más explicaciones, sin embargo algo en su tono de voz, la había puesto en alerta.

- Terry… ¿Qué sucede? Me tienes preocupada, pensé que te había ocurrido algo – Entro al lugar hecha un mar de nervios, mientras lo revisaba y lo miraba.

- Madre estoy bien… yo lo estoy… pero la necesito – Indico con tono grave, pero sonreía, lo que desconcertó aún más a Eleonor.

- No entiendo, por favor explícate – Le pidió mirándolo desconcertada.

- Vengan conmigo – Indicó tomándola de la mano y la llevo con él hasta su habitación, cuando entraron en esta la guio hasta la cama donde estaba la canastilla con los dos bebés en su interior que dormían profundamente.

- ¡Terry! – Exclamo la rubia llevándose las manos a la boca, solo le basto mirar un instante a los niños para descubrir lo que ocurría.

- Bueno hace unas semanas usted me había pedido nietos… creo que sus peticiones fueron escuchadas y respondidas con prontitud – Esbozo en un tono divertido, pero su voz era trémula, muestra que estaba nervioso.

- No… no entiendo… ¿Estás seguro que son…? – No pudo terminar la pregunta, su mirada pasó de su hijo a los niños y tuvo la respuesta, eran idénticos a su hijo de bebé, ella más que nadie podía tener esa respuesta.

- No me pida que se lo explique pero lo estoy… son mis hijos madre… no tengo la menor duda de ello, estos bebes son míos – Contesto con una sonrisa, una que Eleonor no le había visto hacia mucho.

- No es necesario que lo hagas… sé que puedes sentirlo y aunque parezca extraño, yo también lo hago… ¿La madre? – Preguntó mirándolo de nuevo.

- Es una larga historia… ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de ella, por ahora solo le diré que no dudaría nunca de su palabra, porque no me dio motivos para hacerlo, por el contrario siempre fue sincera conmigo – Contestó con convicción.

- Eso me basta, si tú confías en ella, lo demás no importa… ¡Gemelos! Yo quería nietos, pero uno a la vez y tener el tiempo para hacerme a la idea… - Esbozo con una sonrisa mientras negaba en silencio.

- Bueno véalo desde este punto… hoy estoy cumpliendo treinta años, a estas alturas ya debía haberle dado por lo menos dos nietos, aquí los tiene, ya no se puede quejar de la falta de ellos señora Baker – Dijo con una sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada, ella lo miro y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Tienes razón… hasta había olvidado felicitarte, ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi vida! Bueno que más puedes pedir, has tenido un maravilloso regalo de cumpleaños – Indicó con la misma alegría de él, recorriéndola entera.

- El mejor de todos… no puedo explicar lo que me embarga en este momento madre, es como si algo dentro de mí se hubiese despertado… yo que pensaba que ya nada me haría vivir de nuevo, solo sentía que lo único que podía esperar era el fin… pero solo es el principio, este será mi principio, para hacer las cosas mejor, para escribir una nueva historia, te prometo a ti, a ellos y a mí mismo, que no fallare nunca más, no lo hare madre… me siento feliz – Expreso emocionado.

Ella asintió dejando que el llanto la desbordara, se abrazó a él con fuerza y después tomó en sus brazo a uno de los pequeños que había despertado, se lo entrego a Terry al ver que el otro también lo hacía y entre los dos los atendieron y los alimentaron, en medio de risas, de lágrimas de felicidad y mucha esperanza.


	4. Chapter 4

**EL FIN**

**Capítulo 4**

**Nueva York, 28 de febrero de 1.927**

Desde el día que recibiese la maravillosa noticia que era padre, su vida había cambiado por completo, se sentía otro, lleno de una alegría y una energía que lo desbordaba; no todo había sido sencillo como era de esperarse, a momento sentía que no lograría darle a sus hijos lo que ellos merecían, se sentía frustrado cuando se equivocaba con cosas tan sencillas como cambiar un pañal o darles el biberón, incluso cuando terminaba tan empapado como ellos cuando les daba un baño, pero también se llenaba de satisfacción cuando tenía algún triunfo, por pequeño que este fuese, siempre había sido una persona que se exigía al máximo en todos los aspectos y en este no sería distinto, sus hijos le estaban cambiando la manera en que apreciaba el mundo, ahora su vida tenía un sentido diferente; antes sus desvelos eran por los demonios que lo atormentaban o por las mujeres con las cuales compartía noches de pasión, desde que los niños llegaron fueron ellos los causantes de estos, dormía cuando mucho unas cinco horas durante la noche y nunca seguidas, pues ellos despertaban a intervalos diferentes, siempre de madrugada o cuando Terry apenas empezaba a conciliar el sueño.

Su madre, Esther y otra muchacha que había contratado para ayudar con los bebés, le ofrecían un apoyo invaluable, pero él deseaba ser parte de la rutina de sus hijos, no deseaba ser uno de esos padres que solo pasaba unos pocos minutos con ellos y después se los entregaba a alguien más para que se ocuparan de las cosas complicadas, él quería estar en todo, no por sentirse obligado, al haberle hecho la promesa a la tía de Emily que así seria, sino porque deseaba hacerlo. Sus días ahora pasaban con una rapidez sorprendente, no eran largos ni tediosos, como un mes atrás, ahora cada uno tenía algo distinto, un nuevo descubrimiento que surgía a diario, Thomas y Ernest eran geniales, también muy exigentes, pero eso no debía sorprenderlo o al menos eso decía su madre, quien mencionaba que él era igual de bebé, siempre intentando captar la atención de todo el mundo.

Eleonor estaba tan feliz por la llegada de sus nietos que prácticamente se había mudado al departamento de Terry, las primeras semanas incluso dormía en este por si surgía alguna complicación a medianoche que el joven no supiese resolver, pero después había comprendido que debía darle su propio espacio al castaño, para que él poco a poco fuese adquiriendo independencia y conocimiento; estaba realmente feliz de ver como el mundo de Terry había cambiado gracias a los pequeños, como si de un milagro se tratase, la pena y la soledad que envolvía al chico se habían esfumado, casi todo el día tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, su mirada brillaba llena de felicidad, al parecer el sentido que tanto anhelaba para su vida al fin había llegado; era consciente que la verdadera felicidad no se la brindarían nada más Thomas y Ernest, ellos eran una parte de esta, pero él era un hombre joven, con carencias que no podían llenar nada mas sus hijos, que la compañía de una mujer sería algo que Terry debía encontrar en algún momento, pero por ahora verlo centrado en brindarle solo lo mejor a sus hijos la hacía sentirse confiada y consciente que incluso en este aspecto, Terry tomaría prioridades y que ya no llenaría sus días con alguna relación casual y pasajera, ahora debía pensar en algo estable, debía buscar a una buena mujer e intentar abrir su corazón de nuevo, buscar el amor en alguien que le brindase a los pequeños el apoyo que necesitarían más adelante, una figura materna.

Las risas de Eleonor y Esther llenaban el lugar, ambas miraban divertidas como Terry intentaba colocarles el pañal a Thomas, con Ernest había hecho un trabajo sino impecable, por lo menos estaba aceptable, pero con el otro bebé que era más inquieto le estaba costando un poco más, sin embargo el joven les hizo saber que quería hacerlo por él mismo y que no le ayudaran, ni se compadecieran de él o de lo contrario nunca aprendería, dejo libre un suspiro cuando las pinzas se soltaron haciendo que tuviese que empezar de nuevo.

- Thomas, si no te quedas tranquilo y me colaboras no terminaremos nunca, mira a Ernest, luce magnifico… - Se detuvo observando el pañal un poco torcido de su otro hijo, ignorando la risita de su madre – Bueno al menos esta vestido de manera decente, pero usted señorito es un bribón ¿Acaso no le da vergüenza mostrarse desnudo delante de las damas aquí presente? – Le preguntó intentando mostrarse serio con su hijo, pero en respuesta este empezó a hacer pucheros burlándose de él y moviendo más sus piernas, pateando con mucha fuerza para tener solo tres meses - ¡Thomas Grandchester compórtate! – Lo reto en un tono que apenas era un remedo de regaño, levanto una ceja y fijo sus ojos en este – Si estás intentando hacer que me rinda no lo conseguirás, debes saber que tu padre es un hombre muy perseverante, con una voluntad de hierro… - Decía cuando Esther lo detuvo.

- Al parecer él intenta decirle lo mismo Terruce, creo que esta será una lucha de titanes, mira nada mas como se ríe… es un pilluelo – Esbozo la mujer acercándose hasta el pequeño para hacerle cosquillas en la barriguita.

- Perfecto… jugaremos del mismo modo entonces – Indicó el castaño y lo tomó entre sus manos, colocándolo a la altura de su cara y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con la boca, el niño empezó a estremecerse intentando escapar mientras reía.

- Terry no debes jugar con él, sino ponerle carácter – Señaló Eleonor pero también sonreía ante la actitud de padre e hijo, mientras alimentaba a Ernest.

El chico le dedico una sonrisa traviesa a su madre y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo disfrutando de este momento con su hijo, a los dos los amaba por igual, pero con Thomas tenía una conexión especial, quizás porque era quien más se le mostraba como un reto, Ernest era más tranquilo y también lo llenaba de felicidad, su relación también era estrecha, era su refugio, los momentos de paz y contemplación los compartía con él.

Esther se había alejado al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, mostrando una sonrisa al ver que su patrón jugaba con su hijo, como si también fuese un niño y no un hombre de treinta años, nunca lo había visto tan animado, la llegada de los bebés había sido como una luz para él y ella se sentía feliz por ello; echando un último vistazo a la familia Grandchester se dispuso a abrir la puerta con una gran sonrisa, pero esta se congelo en cuanto vio a la persona que llamaba, no porque la reconociese de inmediato, sino porque pensó que era una de las "amigas" del señor Terruce, como todas eran tan parecidas, pero esta tenía algo distinto, a esta la había visto antes, no personalmente, sino en unos diarios que el joven guardaba en un cofre que escondía en su armario.

- Buenos días… vengo desde El Hogar de Ponny, para hacerle entrega al señor Duvall de unos documentos… - La voz de la chica se entrecortaba, evidentemente estaba nerviosa, su respiración se notaba agitada y sus ojos bailaban como buscando algo, mientras apretaba su bolso con fuerza innecesaria.

- Buenos días, el señor en este momento se encuentra un poco ocupado, pero yo la atenderé… - Menciono Esther saliendo apenas de su asombro.

Estaba segura que era ella, era la misma chica de las fotos que su patrón guardaba con tanto recelo, la había visto muchas veces mientras intentaba comprender su actitud, descubrir el lazo que los unía a ambos; ahora se encontraba con una mezcla de sentimientos, por una parte deseaba llevar a la muchacha ante el señor Terruce para ver su reacción y al mismo tiempo quería evitar que este la viese, había estado tan bien este último mes, no sabía que consecuencias podía traerle ver a la chica, todo indicaba que ella no sabía quién era el señor "Duvall" este era un apellido que Terruce utilizaba para resguardar su privacidad.

- Esther creo que el método de mi hijo ha funcionado… - Decía Eleonor buscando a la mujer, cuando sus ojos captaron a la visita - ¡Oh, Dios mío! – Exclamó ante la sorpresa de verla a ella precisamente en ese lugar.

- ¿Señora Baker? – Pregunto está sintiendo que sus piernas flaqueaban, sus ojos se posaron en el niño en brazo de la rubia y dio un par de pasos trémulos adentrándose en el vestíbulo, desde donde pudo verlo a él.

Se encontraba sentando en un gran sofá de piel en tonos oscuros, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa celeste, el cabello corto, se notaba distinto, pero ella sabía que era él, no podía verlo completamente ya que escondía su rostro en el bebé que sostenía entre sus manos, jugando con este que reía y hacia pucheros a momentos, pero cuando escucho su voz no le quedaron dudas.

- ¿Entonces señorito Grandchester, se rinde o prefiere que continuemos? – Le pregunto al pequeño, mientras le pellizcaba apenas las mejillas con sus labios, pero el bebé en lugar de romper en llanto por las maldades que él le hacía, solo reía más.

En ese momento Terry pudo notar sobre ellos la mirada de alguien, sintió que se estremecía incluso antes de volverse para descubrir quién era y cuando sus ojos se posaron en la imagen de la mujer a pocos pasos de él, agradeció estar sentado ya que sintió justo en ese instante, que estaba cayendo desde una gran altura y a un lugar que desconocía, la certeza y el reconocimiento lo golpearon con fuerza, pero tener a su hijo entre las manos lo obligo a controlarse, para no derrumbarse o salir corriendo, fuese para abrazarla o para escapar de la mirada esmeralda clavada en él, esa que estaba llena de preguntas y certezas al mismo tiempo.

- Terry… - Esbozo en un murmullo, mostrándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Candy, que sorpresa tenerte aquí… - Menciono Eleonor al ver que su hijo se había congelado, se acercó hasta la rubia para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

- Yo… yo vine porque… - Intento hablar pero su voz se entrecortaba, respiro profundamente posando su mirada en la dama – Vine para entregarle unos documentos al… al señor Duvall – Explico sintiendo que debía hacerlo y se volvió para mirar a Terry – Pero… - Se interrumpió al ver que él se colocaba de pie.

- Los documentos son para mí, Gabriel Duvall es un nombre que utilizo para mantener mi vida privada a salvo de la prensa y los extraños, seguramente fue el nombre que te dio la señora Emma Walter – Expuso el chico mostrándose asombrosamente calmado, acomodando al niño en sus brazos.

- Si… la señora Walter… bueno ella me pidió que enviara estos a la dirección a nombre del señor Gabriel Duvall, pero yo… sentí que… que era algo que debía hacer personalmente, quería comprobar que Thomas y Ernest estuviesen bien – Contestó sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas, incluso se había puesto pálida.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – La interrogo Terry preocupado al ver su semblante, se aproximó a ella y estuvo a punto de apoyar su mano en la mejilla, pero se controló, apoyándola en la espalda del bebé, debía mantenerse alejado.

- ¡Sí! Sí, claro… es solo que… todo esto me ha sorprendido… bueno yo, no lo sé… fue algo inesperado, solo eso – La rubia estaba echa un mar de nervios, no sabía ni que decía, sus pensamientos eran un torbellino.

- Por favor Candice, pasa… toma asiento, seguramente el cansancio del viaje te ha afectado – Indicó Eleonor con una sonrisa para la chica.

- Mi madre tiene razón… Esther por favor tráigale algo de beber a… a Candy – Esbozo Terry y decir su nombre después de tanto tiempo hizo que el corazón brincase dentro de su pecho, esquivo la mirada de ella y le indico con un ademan el mueble tras él, hasta el momento no se había percatado que Thomas había caído rendido, seguramente agotado por sus juegos.

- Gracias… estoy bien… son unos niños hermosos – Comento observando al bebé en los brazos de Terry, mostrando una sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada.

- Si, pero también son unos terremotos y apenas tienen tres meses, sobre todo Thomas – Pronuncio Eleonor con una gran sonrisa – Bueno creo que es hora de su siesta, ya uno cayo y el otro no está muy lejos de hacerlo también – Agregó.

- Déjame terminar de vestirlo madre – Le pidió Terry apoyándolo en las mantas sobre la mesa del salón, se obligó a concentrarse en esto para darle tiempo a sus emociones que se aplacasen, tener a Candy frente a él después de tantos años, lo había trastocado aunque no lo quisiese.

- Eres un experto – Menciono la rubia para intentar aligerar el ambiente.

- Es mucho más fácil cuando está dormido, pues cuando no me da una gran batalla, igual aún tengo muchas cosas que aprender… es una tarea de todos los días – Indicó en tono casual, sin apartar su mirada del bebé – Eso es algo que seguramente tú debes saber… los hijos son un compromiso permanente, supongo que los tuyos también te dieron batalla en algún momento – Expuso con una sonrisa, forzada, pudo deducir Eleonor al verlo.

- Yo… no tengo… he tenido experiencia con los niños del Hogar de Ponny, pero no con míos propios… aun Dios no me ha bendecido con este milagro – Confeso captando la mirada del castaño y la madre de este de inmediato.

Un denso silencio se apodero del lugar hasta que Esther apareció en este ofreciéndole un vaso con jugo de mora a la chica, se lo extendió con una sonrisa, ver como la madre de su patrón la trataba le indicaba que la muchacha era alguien importante o al menos lo había sido en la vida del señor Terruce, porque por lo general la actriz era muy seca en su trato con las "amigas" de este.

- Muchas gracias – Menciono Candy respondió al gesto de la mujer.

- Listo… será mejor llevarlos a su habitación para que no se despierten – Indicó Terry colocándose de pie, aun sin mirar a Candy.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de ello, no te preocupes, mejor atiende a Candice, por favor Esther traiga a Thomas – Intervino la madre del chico, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Esta bien – Pronuncio él, no solo por las palabras de ella, sino por lo que vio en su mirada, estaba siendo descortés, pero no sabía cómo actuar, era ridículo y estaba consciente de ello, era solo que no podía controlarlo.

- Regresamos en un momento – Le dijo Eleonor para suavizar su expresión.

Terry asintió en silencio y la vio alejarse junto con Esther y los bebés, dejo libre un suspiro apenas perceptible y se volvió para encarar a la rubia, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y su corazón tembló, se imaginó tantas veces como reaccionaria o como seria cuando se encontrasen de nuevo, sospesando cada detalle, cada sentimiento que se suponía tendría, pero ahora todo era distinto o al menos no como lo esperaba. Estaba hermosa, mucho más de esa última vez cuando la vio en la fotografía del diario, justo cuando anunciaran su compromiso o quizás era verla en persona, el retrato no podía captar esa luz que Candy irradiaba, esa alegría y vitalidad, eso solo podía hacerlo su presencia, cuando era tangible.

- Hay algo que no entiendo… - Dijo de pronto sacando al chico de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Bueno supongo que es a todo esto, pero no es muy complicado, Thomas y Ernest son mis hijos… su madre Emily… murió pocos días después de dar a luz y yo me hice cargo de ellos – Contestó con naturalidad.

- No… eso lo entiendo perfectamente, conozco parte de la historia, ahora lo que no comprendo es por qué deseabas enviarlos a Hogar de Ponny – Lo cuestionó.

- Yo no deseaba hacer algo así, en vista está que impedí que la señora Walter lo hiciera, fue Emily quien le escribo a la señorita Ponny para pedir que los recibieran sin consultarme nada a mí, la verdad es que supe de su existencia hace apenas un mes y desde ese momento me comprometí a velar por ellos, a ser su padre y cubrir cualquier carencia que pudiesen tener… no sé lo que les habrá contado la señora Walter, pero nunca tuve la intención de enviar a mis hijos a un orfelinato – Explico mirándola a los ojos y su tono se había endurecido.

- Ella, no nos habló mucho del padre de los niños… en sus cartas Emily solo menciono que no podía quedarse con el bebé porque había sido concebido fuera de un matrimonio y que su padre no aceptaría nunca que fuese una madre soltera, además que ya contaba con un compromiso previo a su embarazo y su futuro esposo no sabía nada de ello, por lo que el asunto debía ser tratado con la mayor discreción posible… - Menciono Candy con un tono pausado, pudo apreciar que su comentario anterior había molestado a Terry, dejo libre un suspiro y continuo – Este tipo de casos son muy comunes, así que no nos sorprendió y aceptamos recibir al bebé, sin hacer preguntas pues sabíamos que en eso radicaba la discreción que debíamos tener, cuando la señora Walter llego hasta el Hogar con los gemelos y nos contó lo ocurrido a su sobrina, lo lamentamos muchísimo y de inmediato creamos un hermoso vínculo con los niños… ellos permanecieron un fin de semana con nosotras, la señora Walter no pretendía reunirlos con su padre, se sentía muy dolida por lo ocurrido y culpaba al padre de la chica y a… - Candy se detuvo consciente que sus palabras podían incomodar más a Terry.

- A mí, no tienes por qué callarlo, ella tenía razón… - Decía cuando la rubia intervino una vez más, intentando reparar lo que había hecho.

- Por lo poco que nos contó sobre lo sucedido yo sentía que algo no encajaba, así que junto a mis madres le insistí para que viniera a verte y te hiciera saber que habías sido padre, después de todo tenías el derecho a saberlo, incluso algo me decía que una vez que vieses a los niños no podrías dejarlos ir… son tan hermosos, llenos de tanto inocencia, estaba segura que el padre… fuese quien fuese no podía mostrarse insensible ante ellos, le dije que los niños podían tener un futuro maravilloso y que seguramente Emily estaría feliz que así fuese, además debía cumplir su última voluntad que era que tú los conocieras – Expuso hablando rápidamente para obviar los nervios que la invadían, su corazón le había advertido en cuanto vio a esos pequeños que eran especiales e incluso cuando vio las fotografías de la chica y supo que estaba había conocido al joven en Nueva York, que vio que sus rasgos se le hacían conocidos, llego a esta conclusión, sin embargo no pudo evitar que la confirmación la golpeara fuertemente.

- Te agradezco que intervinieras, no puedo culpar a la señora Walter por sentir ese rechazo hacia mí, está en su derecho al pensar que fui un miserable – Esbozo.

- ¿Lo fuiste? – Inquirió con dolor posando sus ojos en los de él.

- No… no del todo, al menos no con Emily – Respondió esquivando su mirada. Se colocó de pie para escapar del tormento que vio en los ojos de Candy, le dio la espalda y observó a través del ventanal – Pero si hubiese actuado de manera distinta ahora las cosas serían diferentes, cuando la conocí… entablamos una relación a la cual no le di mucha importancia, algo pasajero… después de dos meses las cosas entre los dos se hicieron más estrechas, quise responderle como mi posición de caballero me lo exigía y termine enterándome que ella estaba comprometida desde hacía un tiempo y se casaría en poco más de un año, yo… no sé porque lo hice, pero aun consciente de ello decidí continuar con la relación, un mes después Emily desapareció… intente ponerme en contacto con ella, pero no era tan fácil, no podía perjudicarla exponiendo de algún modo lo nuestro, no podía ir hasta su casa para exigirle a su padre que me dijese a donde había ido – Se detuvo recordando la angustia que lo invadió esos días, pero que luego se esfumo al pensar que ella solo lo había usado, que se había marchado sin explicaciones, porque desde el principio ese había sido su objetivo, solo un amor de verano, jamás sospecho que ella se marcharía de esa manera, seducirlo y disfrutar de haber conquistado a uno de los hombres más cotizados de la ciudad, confió ella y termino traicionándolo, se llenó de dolor y resentimiento contra la chica, pues era la primera vez desde hacía años que se atrevía a abrirse con alguien y ella, solo se había esfumado sin siquiera haber tenido la decencia de hacérselo saber.

- Entiendo – Susurro Candy y trago en seco, no podía comprender esa opresión que sentía en el pecho, sus sentimientos por Terry se habían quedado en el pasado, ella amaba a su esposo, tenía una vida maravillosa junto a este, así que Terry le confesara que había compartido con otra mujer no debía afectarla, respiro y continuo retomando su postura – Supongo que debió ser muy difícil para ti, digo… toda esa incertidumbre, lamento mucho que te hayas visto envuelto en una situación como esa, pero no todo fue malo… ahora tienes a unos hijos preciosos y eso es algo invaluable, estoy segura que serás un padre extraordinario – Agrego con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos no mostraban la misma efusividad.

- Lo seré… se lo debo a Emily y a mis hijos, luchare todos los días por compensar los errores que cometí – Aseguró volviéndose para mirarla, se acercó de nuevo al mueble tomando asiento cerca de ella – Gracias por darme la oportunidad de reparar el daño que hice – Menciono mirándola a los ojos y tomó su mano.

- No tienes nada que agradecer… yo solo hice lo que sentí que era correcto, aunque debo confesarte que algo me gritaba que esto tenía que ver contigo… no lo sé, tal vez era algo estúpido pero cuando la señora Walter nos dio ciertos datos, fue como un rompecabezas que me empeñe en armar y todas las piezas tenían una principal que las unía… esa pieza eras tú, incluso ya presentía que el señor "Gabriel Duvall" no existía – Confeso con una sonrisa, una de esas de cuando eran chicos. Terry se perdió un instante en ese momento, ambos lo hicieron, pero ella reacciono con rapidez – Aun no te he entregado lo que me trajo hasta aquí, sigo siendo una despistada – Acotó soltando el agarre, extrajo de su bolso un sobre y se lo extendió.

- Gracias – Esbozo Terry tomándolo en sus manos, sin poder evitarlo abrió el que contenía las fotografías y sus ojos atraparon la imagen de Emily que en una de ellas le sonreía, su corazón se estremeció ante una ola de recuerdos.

- Era hermosa… - Pronunció ella de manera espontánea. Terry asintió en silencio con un movimiento rápido, ella lo vio tragar en seco y sabía que no había hablado para no delatar lo que sentía en ese momento - ¿La amabas? – Inquirió con voz trémula, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

- No… no como ella merecía – Respondió con la voz ronca y se volvió para mirar a Candy, en ese momento una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

La rubia sintió como el corazón se le quebraba por verlo así, por ver ese dolor en su mirada, recordó su tristeza la primera vez que lo vio, en medio del frio y la bruma, llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de Terry para secar la lagrima y ese contacto hizo que algo en su interior se estremeciese, él cerró los ojos y antes que pudiese atrapar con su mano la de ella, Candy se alejó colocándose de pie con rapidez.

- Debo irme… - Expreso con urgencia, sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza dentro de su pecho y las piernas temblarle.

- Si – Susurro él, respiro profundamente y se colocó de pie para acompañarla, el momento que habían compartido había terminado.

- Debería esperar a tu madre… para despedirme de ella – Indicó mirándolo.

Terry asintió en silencio manteniéndole la mirada, pero ella le rehuyó al instante, mientras sus manos se movían inquietas deslizándose por la correa de su bolso, el castaño opto por guardar las suyas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Fueron salvados de prolongar este momento incomodo por Eleonor quien apareció junto a Esther, ambas mujeres los veían sonrientes, ajenas a los sentimientos que azotaban a los jóvenes, aunque la verdad era que no lo estaban del todo, pues se habían demorado a propósito para dejarlos solos y que tuvieran el tiempo de hablar.

- Señora Baker estaba por marcharme… solo quería despedirme y agradecerle su amabilidad… - Decía cuando la mujer la interrumpió.

- ¿Te marchas tan pronto? Pero eso no es justo Candice, teníamos años sin vernos… por favor quédate a almorzar con nosotros al menos – La invito y miro a Terry para que la apoyara, pero su hijo estaba ausente.

- Me encantaría… pero debo atender unos asuntos pendientes, regreso esta noche para Chicago – Indicó con una sonrisa amable.

- Es casi la hora del almuerzo Candy, igual tendrás que tomarte unos minutos para comer algo, una enfermera debería saber más que nadie que las comidas no deben ser tomadas a la ligera, no aceptare un no por respuesta, ven acompáñame que deseo mostrarte algunas cosas – Le pidió extendiéndole la mano.

- Yo… - Intento rehusarse una vez más, pero Terry la detuvo.

- Por favor Candy… quédate – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella no pudo seguir negándose, asintió en silencio y le entrego su bolso a Esther quien se lo solicitaba con una gran sonrisa, camino con Eleonor que la condujo a una de las galerías donde Terry colocaba sus premios, así como varias fotografías, intentando de esta manera retener a la chica sin parecer que la estaba obligando con algún objetivo específico, la verdad era que no tenía uno en particular, sabía que ella estaba casada y que aunque sus esperanzas de verla junto a su hijo eran muy grandes, era prácticamente imposible que algo así sucediese, pero no podía evitar soñar con que esto ocurriese, podía ver el nerviosismo de Candy y esto solo le decía que la rubia no era del todo indiferente a este encuentro con Terry.

El castaño se excusó dejándolas solas unos minutos, fue hasta su habitación y comenzó de caminar dentro de esta, intentando controlar lo que sentía, debía comportarse, estaba actuando como un estúpido, era evidente que su actitud había incomodado a Candy; dejo libre un suspiro y movió la cabeza para sacar la imagen de la chica de esta, después salió hacia la habitación de sus hijos para velar que estuviesen bien, ellos eran su refugio, habían llegado para llenarlo de paz y eso precisamente era lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos, solo calma; se quedó allí hasta que Esther le anuncio que serviría el almuerzo.


	5. Chapter 5

**EL FIN**

**Capítulo 5**

**Nueva York, 28 de febrero de 1.927 – Horas de la tarde.**

La comida transcurrió en un ambiente agradable, pero la tensión no había abandonado a los jóvenes, solo estaban disimulándola e intentando engañarse, aunque solo lo hacían entre ellos, pues las mujeres se daban cuenta de todo.

- La comida estuvo deliciosa, muchas gracias Eleonor – Menciono Candy después que la mujer le pidiese que la tuteara.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, por el contrario los agradecidos somos nosotros por haber tenido la oportunidad de verte de nuevo y que te hayas tomado las molestias de venir personalmente a traer los documentos para Terry – Indicó la actriz con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba con la chica - ¿Te gustaría ver a los bebés antes de irte? – Inquirió reteniéndola.

- Yo… si, la verdad es que me encantaría – Contestó con sinceridad.

- Eso pensé, es que ese par es capaz de robarle el corazón a cualquiera, acompáñame por favor… seguramente Terry esta con ellos, vive pendiente de sus hijos, así te despides de él también – Expuso tomándola del brazo con gesto cariñoso, mientras le sonreía y la guía por el pasillo.

Candy entro a la habitación después que Eleonor le anunciase a Terry que estaban allí, su mirada se encontró con la del castaño y esta lucía brillante, sin rastro de la pena que lo había aquejado minutos atrás, tal vez era porque sus pequeños hijos la habían alejado, sabía que los niños tenían ese poder. Se acercó invitada por él a hacerlo y su mirada se encontró con la de los niños que la veían con interés, llevo su mano para acariciarlos, mientras sonreía, habían crecido asombrosamente desde que los vio un mes atrás, el tono de su cabello cada vez se hacía más oscuro, así como él de sus ojos, seguramente lo tendrían parecido al de Terry. Ambos estaban perdidos en la imagen de los niños y no sintieron cuando Eleonor se marchó dejándolos una vez más solos, la mujer sentía que aun debían tener un tiempo para hablar, había mucho por decir y aunque fuese solo para quedar como amigos, sabía que necesitaban de esas palabras que se empeñaban en callar.

- Se parecen a ti – Esbozo tomando la manita de uno de ellos.

- Lo mismo dice mi madre… pero creo que también tienen rasgos de Emily – Contesto él con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba uno en sus manos – Sobre todo Ernest, este pequeñín es más calmado… pero Thomas es un verdadero pillo, estoy seguro que me sacara canas muy pronto – Confeso con tono divertido.

- Creo que exageras… yo he tenido que lidiar con muchos niños y aun no tengo canas – Indicó ella viendo como el aludido fruncía el ceño y después bostezaba.

- Tu cabello rubio las disimula, pero creo que te he visto varias – Menciono sonriendo, al ver el asombro en Candy.

- ¡Estas mintiendo! Aun soy muy joven para tener canas – Se defendió y él dejo libre una carcajada, Candy tuvo que apartar la mirada de él que se veía tan hermoso cuando reía así, había olvidado cuanto le gustaba verlo reír - ¿Puedo? – Inquirió señalando a Thomas en la cuna.

- Por supuesto – Respondió él asintiendo.

Candy tomó al pequeño en brazos y comenzó a jugar con él, hablándole como hacia su madre y dándole besos en la mejilla, el niño estaba encantado con las atenciones de la rubia, ella vio que Ernest la observaba deseando recibir los mimos y llevo una mano hasta él para dárselos, olvidando que el niño estaba en los brazos de Terry. De pronto sintió como su corazón se llenaba de una felicidad y una sensación de plenitud maravillosa, ella no había tenido la dicha de ser madre biológicamente, pero eran tantos sus deseos y el amor que tenía para brindar que en todos los niños veía a uno suyo, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Terry que le sonreía, la emoción en su pecho se hizo más grande y también los deseos que esos dos bebés fuesen suyos, ella había amado profundamente al padre de estos, había soñado con tener una familia con él, no le resulto difícil a esos recuerdos llenarla nuevamente cuando su mirada se dejó cautivar por los niños; las ansias de que esto fuese una realidad estaban a punto de sobrepasarla, se imaginó abrazando y dándole un beso al hombre ante ella, agradecida por tan maravilloso regalo.

- Tú también serias una madre extraordinaria – Expreso Terry mirándola.

- Gracias… - Dijo con la voz ronca por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y la estaba ahogando, bajo la mirada inundada en lágrimas, pues su realidad era que nunca lo sabría, al menos no de la manera que tanto anhelaba – Bueno… ha llegado la hora de irme – Agrego sin poder separarse de Thomas, no quería hacerlo ¡Por Dios que no quería! Pero sabía que no siempre tenía lo que quería, así que no le quedo más que depositarlo de nuevo en su cuna, pero antes le dio un beso en la frente – Pórtate bien… no vayas a heredar lo rebelde de tu padre y no vuelvas loca a tu abuela, mira que es una señora maravillosa – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Y una de las culpables que este así, pues lo consiente demasiado – Expreso Terry para aligerar el momento, sentía que el corazón se le apretaba en un puño.

- Es imposible no hacerlo… yo en su lugar haría lo mismo – Confeso Candy extendiéndole los brazos a Ernest. Terry se lo entrego mirándola a los ojos – Sí, haría exactamente lo mismo… son unos niños adorables y usted caballerito será el apoyo de su padre para dominar a este bribón, ayúdelo para que no le salgan canas tan rápido… espero verte… algún día – Susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla y después se lo entrego a Terry de nuevo mostrando una sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas – Es mejor que me vaya o no dejare todo listo… son tantas cosas – Esbozo intentando disimular su conmoción.

- Sigues siendo pésima para mentir – Menciono sorprendiéndola – Puedo casi asegurar que no tienes ningún asunto que atender, pero entiendo que desees marcharte… sin embargo me gustaría – Se detuvo para amarse de valor, respirando profundamente – Todas las tardes llevo a los niños al parque y paseamos, me gustaría que nos acompañaras… por supuesto si deseas hacerlo – Agrego buscando sus ojos, pidiéndole con los suyos que aceptase, la vio dudar y opto por buscar ayuda – A ver chicos apóyenme… ¿Quieren que Candy nos acompañe esta tarde? – Le pregunto a sus hijos y estos le dedicaron tiernas sonrisas a la rubia - ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes con nosotros? – Preguntó una vez más el castaño mostrando una gran sonrisa que iluminaba los ojos zafiros.

Ella asintió en silencio devolviéndole el gesto y su corazón latió emocionado, esquivo la mirada del castaño sintiéndose un poco apenada, al verse descubierta, la poso en el niño en la cuna que movía sus pequeñas piernas con energía como para captar su atención, ella dejo ver una gran sonrisa y lo tomó nuevamente en brazos.

- ¿Me ayudarías a vestirlos? Al menos a Thomas… - Le pidió Terry mirándola.

- ¡Claro! Me encantaría ¿Dónde está su ropa? – Pregunto ella entusiasmada.

- En el armario… es esa puerta de allá, el apartamento no tenía una habitación adecuada para niños, pero acondicionamos esta lo mejor que pudimos, estoy pensando en comprar una casa… quizás a las afueras, algo más apropiado para ellos, con jardín y más espacio – Comento mientras la guiaba, colocando a Ernest la canastilla donde habían llegado para cambiarlo.

- Eso sería maravilloso, los niños necesitan libertad… aire fresco, sol; si vieses todos los cambios que hemos realizado en el Hogar de Ponny, ampliamos muchas cosas pero sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, lleno de la calidez y la seguridad que debe brindar un espacio así para los niños, claro todo esto ha sido gracias a la ayuda de personas generosas, la familia Andley… Archie y también los padres de Annie, ella misma viaja y nos colabora a organizar eventos para recaudar fondos, las personas se han abocado a nuestra labor, incluso contamos con el generoso aporte de un caballero al cual no hemos visto… - Se interrumpió al recordar cuales eran las iniciales impresa en las notas que acompañaba las donaciones del misterioso benefactor, su mirada se posó en Terry con asombro – GD… solo firma de esa manera, envía una nota de buenos deseos para todos y cierra con estas iniciales – Agrego dejando que su voz delatase su estado.

- Candy… yo quería ayudarles de alguna manera, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que se crearan malos entendidos, no lo estaba haciendo para que pensaras que buscaba algo a cambio o para congraciarme contigo, era algo que quería realizar sin esperar nada como pago… pensé que quizás te incomodaría si lo hacía bajo mi nombre o podía dar pie a comentarios – Explico mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Pero eso es absurdo! Yo jamás hubiese pensado que lo hacías con dobles intenciones, por Dios Terry te conozco… o bueno pienso que lo hago, quiero creer que lo hago, nunca hubiese desconfiado de ti, llevas años ayudándonos y no nos has dado la oportunidad de agradecerte, la hermana María pensaba que eras un anciano que seguramente no tenia en que gastar tanto dinero y que Dios había movido tu corazón para ofrecerlo a los más desvalidos, no tienes idea de cuantas teorías se han tejido alrededor del famoso señor GD, incluso Annie llego a pensar que podía ser Neil Leagan, quien ahora es uno de los hombres más ricos de Chicago, gracias a la extraordinaria suerte que tuvo en un negocio petrolero, nadie apostaba por este, pero Neil como siempre orgulloso y obstinado se había arriesgado, le ha ido de maravilla, pero sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre, solo que ahora ya no nos molesta, pero ella llego a creer que era él quien hacia las donaciones y que por orgullo no firma con su verdadero nombre… pero eras tú… ¡Eres tú! Debí sospecharlo – Menciono animada ante el descubrimiento.

- Albert lo sabía… bueno él servía de intermediario, me enviaba cartas y fotografías del Hogar de Ponny, de los niños… yo le pedía que me informase también de alguna carencia que pudiesen tener, de los nuevos ingresos, de aquellos que habían encontrado un hogar… me sentía feliz sabiendo que de algún modo les ayudaba – Confeso con la mirada en su hijo, no quería que Candy se imaginara que deseaba vivir pendiente de ella, la verdad era que le había pedido a Albert no mencionarla en sus cartas y tampoco enviarle alguna foto, con el pretexto de querer olvidarla, una vez que supo que se casaba, él rubio entendió y se limitó a hacer lo que le pedía, solo eso, aún seguían siendo muy amigos y se reunían con frecuencia.

- Nunca menciono nada… tu ayuda nos ha salvado muchas veces Terry, gracias… gracias por hacerlo – Expreso con emoción apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

Él levanto la mirada para verla, sintiendo como ella con ese simple toque podía hacerlo estremecer, como hacía que su corazón se lanzase en una carrera desbocada, en ese instante sintió unos deseos enormes de abrazarla, de aferrarse a ella para siempre, no podía negar lo que sentía, seguía amando a Candy, todo era distinto ahora, pero no sus sentimientos, era consciente que no podía tenerla, pero también que jamás la olvidaría, sin embargo esa verdad no le causaba dolor, ahora tenía una certeza y solo debía saber qué hacer con ella, ya no habrían más dudas, no se torturaría más con intentar disfrazar sus sentimientos, solo debía aceptarlos, guardarlos y comprender que aunque jamás se fuesen a consumar, ella había sido lo mejor que le había pasado junto a sus hijos y debía honrar esto deseando su felicidad, incluso si esta no estaba a su lado, cuando uno ama solo desea el bien del otro, eso era lo que quería para Candy, que estuviese bien y fuese feliz.

El silencio se tornó abrumador, sus miradas no podían escapar la una de la otra, hasta que Terry le regalo una sonrisa, tomó la mano que ella intento retirar y se la llevo a los labios para darle un beso, Candy se obligó a controlar la exclamación que quería escapar de sus labios, tembló pero no desvió su mirada de la de él, un simple toque y algo dentro de ella se sacudía con fuerza, contuvo el aliento.

- No tienes que agradecer nada, no lo hagas por favor… me gustaría que este fuese nuestro secreto, pero si vuelven a insinuar que es Leagan, niégalo con vehemencia – Le pidió, cambio drásticamente, ahora se mostraba divertido y relajado.

Ella asintió en silencio y continuo con su tarea de vestir a Thomas, se encontraba absolutamente desconcertada ante el cambio que había dado Terry, bueno la verdad era que había estado perturbada desde el mismo instante que lo vio, estaba sintiendo cosas que se suponía no debía, estos tontos nervios al tenerlo cerca, había imaginado que la próxima vez cuando lo viese se tratarían como amigos, tal vez no los mejores amigos, era consciente que su relación no había acabado de la mejor manera, que todo había sido muy abrupto, pero confiaba en que sus sentimientos no serían alterados por el castaño, sin embargo comenzaba a descubrir que esto no era así.

Ante la grata sorpresa de Eleonor quien se excusó para no acompañar a su hijo esa tarde, salieron de departamento, Terry vivía a pocas cuadras del Central Park, así que decidieron ir caminando, conversando sobre los amigos en común, ella le contó sobre Annie y Archie, que se habían casado como todo el mundo esperaba y tenían tres hermosos hijos, también le dijo que Patty lo había hecho con un doctor, que se había graduado hacia poco de medicina y tenían dos bebés, que incluso Albert se había casado con una mujer un par de años mayor que él, la cual había quedado viuda muy joven y que ya tenían cuatro niños, pero eso ya lo sabía el castaño, pues hasta le mencionó el nombre de la esposa y los hijos del rubio, alegando que este había aprovechado el tiempo para formar su familia, ya que no lo hizo de joven, sus hijos se llevaban un año entre cada uno, solo la menor que tenía tres de diferencia. Candy se sorprendió ante las revelaciones del chico y este le confesó que había mantenido contacto con el rubio y que incluso había compartido uno que otro fin de semana con la familia de este; la chica se sintió un poco dolida puesto que Albert quien era su mejor amigo y confidente la había mantenido al margen de todo esto, no era difícil adivinar que tal vez Terry se lo había pedido o que quizás él no deseaba perturbarla, pero eso no evito que se sintiese en cierto modo traicionada y excluida, al menos logro disimularlo o eso creyó, cambio de tema rápidamente, enfocándose en el Hogar de Ponny de nuevo.

- ¿Vives en el Hogar de Ponny? Hablas como si te la pasaras en este todo el tiempo – Menciono Terry observándola con detenimiento.

- No, tengo mi casa… bueno, si paso mucho tiempo allí, pero vivo cerca de Lakewood, no en la mansión Andley, está la ocupa Albert y su familia, somos vecinos… - Se interrumpió antes de mencionar el nombre de su esposo, no supo porque lo hizo, quizás para no incomodar a Terry, pero no debía ocultar al hombre con el cual compartía su vida, así que se decidió a continuar – Marcus y yo tenemos una linda propiedad, pero por su trabajo él debe estar mucho más tiempo en la ciudad, así que conservábamos el apartamento que adquirimos al principio, a veces cuando él debe permanecer semanas en este yo viajo y lo acompaño… y cuando él tiene tiempo libre nos quedamos en Lakewood – Explico sin mirarlo.

- ¿No estas ejerciendo la enfermería? – Pregunto extrañado.

- Si, pero no como una profesión a tiempo completo, ayudo al doctor del pueblo varios días a la semana, también me encargo de vacunar a los niños del Hogar, de supervisar sus controles… me ocupo un poco de todo – Contestó con una sonrisa.

- Inmiscuyéndote en todo como siempre… no vas a cambiar nunca pecosa – Esbozo con una sonrisa, pero al llamarla de esa manera su corazón volvió a dar un brinco.

Ella también percibió el poder que tenía ese apodo, hacía años que no escuchaba y ciertamente hacía años que él no lo decía, de nuevo el silencio se apodero de ambos, así que buscaron distraerse ocupándose de los niños, se detuvieron junto a una banca y tomaron asiento en esta, dejando que los suaves rayos de luz que atravesaban las frondosas ramas de los arboles los bañasen. La tarde se les paso volando, cuando Candy miro el reloj de pulsera de Terry vio que eran casi las cinco de la tarde, su tren salía a las ocho y debía pasar por el hotel para recoger su equipaje, había pasado momentos tan hermosos este día que le dolía que se acabase, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Terry noto lo que ocurría, así que para facilitarle las cosas se colocó de pie y metió a los bebés al coche, estos se habían quedado dormidos después de tomar su biberón, sus ojos se posaron en las manos de Candy que los acariciaban como queriendo grabar en estas, la suavidad de la piel de Thomas y Ernest, como si le costase alejarse de ellos, subió disimuladamente su mirada y pudo apreciar que los labios de ella temblaban ligeramente en un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas que inundaba sus ojos, entonces comprendió que su hermosa pecosa sufría al no poder tener hijos propios, él nunca había anhelado tenerlos, la llegada de estos había sido una total sorpresa, pero era evidente que ella si soñaba todos los días con que algo así le sucediese, se sintió profundamente dolido por eso.

- Es mejor que regresemos, no quiero que se te haga tarde y pierdas el tren – Menciono Terry rompiendo el silencio, para detener el sufrimiento de ella.

- Eso no debe pasar… muchas gracias por esta tarde, ha sido maravillosa – Esbozo mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Gracias a ti por compartirla con nosotros… me hizo feliz verte Candy – Expresó.

- A mí también… me hizo muy feliz verte – Contestó y antes que pudiese reaccionar se acercó a Terry y lo amarro en un abrazo, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del chico y sus brazos en la espalda de él, un abrazo muy estrecho – Me alegra tanto saberte bien… - Agrego y después se movió alejándose un poco – Si vas a Chicago alguna vez… podrías escribirme al Hogar de Ponny y nos reuniríamos, así ves personalmente todo lo que hemos hecho gracias a tu ayuda – Indicó mirándolo.

- Seria un placer, lo mismo para ti… si vienes a Nueva York por favor no te olvides de visitarnos, podrías quedarte en mi casa como una invitada… o en la de mi madre, estoy seguro que ella estaría encantada de recibirte – Menciono observando que se había tensado ante la propuesta, pero después se relajó.

- Estaría encantada, bueno… será mejor que busque un taxi que me lleve al hotel, no está muy lejos de la estación, pero esta ciudad cada vez se congestionada más y es mejor prevenir, dale las gracias nuevamente a tu mamá por las atenciones – Pronunció y le extendió la mano para despedirse – Hasta pronto Terry – Esbozo obligándose a no llorar, aunque se moría por tener que controlarse no debía.

- Nos veremos pronto Candy, gracias por todo – Dijo el castaño recibiendo la mano de la chica, pero en lugar de estrecharla se la llevo a los labios y deposito un beso tierno y prologado en esta, después la acercó y le dio un abrazo, cerrando los ojos para guardar dentro de su corazón y su memoria este momento.

Sus miradas se encontraron solo un segundo, un instante tan breve pero tan poderoso que estuvieron a punto de olvidar las realidades que los separaban, anhelando y al mismo tiempo luchando contra sus sentimientos que era una marejada, contra el deseo de quedarse juntos; ella más consciente de sus limitaciones fue quien tomó la iniciativa de terminar con esta agonía, se alejó de él con una sonrisa, sin decir nada más, solo su mirada que decía tanto, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dejándolo parado en una de las veredas junto a sus hijos.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío perdóname! Perdóname pero no puedo irme así, no estaba vez – Susurro apretando los ojos con fuerza y se volvió en un movimiento rápido llegando hasta él, que la miro algo sorprendido – Olvidaba que me debes algo… algo que me robaste hace muchos años y nunca me devolviste – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una gran sonrisa por el desconcierto que su cara reflejaba.

Llevo sus manos hasta el pecho de Terry y elevo sus labios hasta alcanzar los de él, uniéndolos en un exquisito roce que los hizo temblar, la sorpresa había golpeado con tanta fuerza al castaño que en un principio no reacciono, pero cuando sintió que esto era real y que ella comenzaba a alejarse, la rodeo con sus brazos y le exigió mucho más que un sutil toque, sus labios la persuadieron y se abrieron camino entre los suaves y tibios de Candy, lanzándose a explorar ese territorio mágico que ella le brindaba, la suave y pesada sensación que produjo la unión de sus lenguas los hizo gemir, las manos de ella viajaron a la espalda de él y las de Terry se enredaron en el cabello dorado de ella como siempre soñó hacer, descubriendo que jamás había tocado uno igual al de Candy, que este era tan suave, espeso y maravilloso, único, sencillamente único. Ella también se deleitó hundiendo sus dedos en las hebras castañas, dejando que él la guiase para acoplarse mejor a este beso que no se parecía a ningún otro que hubiese recibido antes, era tan intenso, profundo, sublime, absoluto y la llenaba de sensaciones que hacían estallar todas las partículas dentro de su ser, como fuegos artificiales, no sabía cómo expresarlo, solo que era distinto y que le encantaba.

- Candy… - Susurro Terry con la cabeza de ella entre las manos y pegando su frente a la de la chica, mirándola a los ojos, rozando aun sus labios con los de ella.

- No… no digas nada… deja que sea perfecto, sin palabras – Le pidió en el mismo tono, dejo libre una risa nerviosa y lo beso de nuevo, pero solo un toque – Ya no me debes nada y ya yo te entregue lo que debí darte aquella tarde por voluntad propia… estamos a manos Terruce Grandchester – Agrego sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero estaba feliz, se sentía feliz.

- Estamos a manos… y seremos felices – Esbozo él al tiempo que sentía que se estaba liberando completamente, la abrazó con fuerza y después la dejo ir.

- Ya lo somos – Susurro ella, mirando por última vez a los niños dormidos y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

- También son tuyos… y estarán aquí siempre – Le hizo saber comprendiendo sus sentimientos, mientras le sonreía y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Candy asintió en silencio, con firmeza, dejando ver que en cierto modo los consideraba suyos, le regalo una sonrisa que ilumino sus ojos y también el mundo de Terry, diviso un taxi que se acercaba extendió su mano y lo detuvo, debía salir corriendo de ese lugar enseguida, de no hacerlo, estaba segura que no volvería a Chicago nunca más, miro a Terry y de nuevo no hicieron falta palabras, él asintió en silencio sonriéndole y se despidió con la mano, ella corrió hasta el taxi y respondió con el mismo gesto antes de subir, ya en el interior de este dejo ver una última sonrisa para él, esta podía ser una despedida definitiva, pero estaba segura que si era así, ya no tendría nunca más penas ni remordimientos por haber actuado erróneamente, las cosas debían ser así, porque este era su destino, pero al menos lo había hecho como su corazón había deseado y eso era lo que valía. El taxi se alejó y ella siguió con la mirada anclada en Terry y el coche donde dormían los dos bebés, hasta que los perdió de vista, dejo libre un suspiro y rompió a llorar, pero por extraño que pudiese parecer no sufría, solo sentía que debía hacerlo.

El castaño se dejó caer en la banca que había ocupado con Candy durante esa tarde, su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos, aun su corazón latía con fuerza y lo hacía más cuando recordaba el beso que compartió con su pecosa, suya… porque lo era, puede que la Candice que vivía en Chicago fuese de ese hombre que la había desposado, pero no está, esta era suya y siempre lo seria, se lo había dejado claro en ese beso y sus palabras, la alocada, divertida y pecosa que lo había enamorado le seguía perteneciendo. - Dejo libre un suspiro y miro a sus hijos, que habían despertado y lo miraban fijamente.

- Su padre está enamorado… profundamente enamorado de una mujer maravillosa y que lo hace inmensamente feliz, aunque no la tenga a su lado… aunque a lo mejor jamás comparta el lecho con ella o pueda caminar por la calle llevándola colgada de su brazo, ella lo hace tan feliz, porque el amor que le brinda no se limita a una satisfacción física, no, ella me da una felicidad plena, una del alma, maravillosa y perfecta en todos los sentidos, quizás algún día comprendan este sentimiento que embarga a su padre… me siento liberado y al mismo tiempo atado a ella… que extraño es el amor… que mágico y extraño es - Expreso con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos, el corazón colmado de felicidad, sin sufrimientos, sin sombras.

Se puso de pie y regreso a su hogar junto a sus hijos, sintiendo que desde ese día su mundo había cambiado para mejor, no lo entendía todavía, quizás nunca llegaría a hacerlo, pero ahora tenía la certeza de ello y todo eso gracias a la mujer que amaba y a los dos hermosos tesoros que la vida le había regalado, los cuales cuidaría con su alma y llenaría de amor, no necesitaba nada más, junto a ellos no necesitaba nada más y si por casualidad alguien llegaba a su mundo, si una mujer se acercaba a él y atrapase su mirada y sus pensamientos, ya no encontraría un muro rodeándolo, estaba listo para amar y ser feliz, desde este momento lo estaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**EL FIN**

**Epilogo**

**Nueva York, 20 de marzo de 1.935**

La pelota se deslizaba por el césped con rapidez mientras dos pequeños pares de pies, la seguían intentando darle alcance, detrás de estos un adulto los seguía de cerca, vigilando que no fuesen a caer y lastimarse, al tiempo que los animaba a recuperarla, pero dándoles la libertad de hacerlo por ellos mismos.

- ¡Thomas, Ernest se les escapa! – Exclamo riendo – Están muy gordos, le diré a su abuela que deje de darles tantos dulces – Agrego divertido.

- ¡No! ¡Los dulces, no papá! – Grito Thomas volviéndose para mirarlo – En todo caso prohíbeselos solo Ernest, es él quien casi no puede correr – Agrego con la voz agitada, pues ciertamente él también tenía unos kilos de más, no muchos, a decir verdad, pero los suficientes para que su padre se burlase de ellos.

- No me hagas contarle a papá, de las galletas que escondes bajo la cama – Lo amenazo su hermano elevando una ceja, el mismo gesto de su padre.

- ¡Con esas tenemos par de pillos! – Exclamo Terry apurando la marcha tras ellos.

- Papá pero tú también le robas las galletas a Esther… te hemos visto – Se defendió Thomas a punto de tomar la pelota.

- No las robo… juego a las escondidas con Esther, ella las ocultas y si yo las encuentro tengo el premio de comérmelas – Argumentó el castaño.

Los tres rompieron en una carcajada ante las ocurrencias de Terry, distrayéndose de su objetivo que se alejó de ellos una vez más, lanzándose cuesta abajo y haciéndoles más difícil la tarea de atraparla, pero uno de sus hijos le demostró que no estaba gordo como él decía y lo consiguió.

- ¡La atrape! – Exclamo triunfante Ernest, dando brincos.

Pero en ese instante una ráfaga de viento la alejo de él una vez más, Thomas rompió en una carcajada burlándose de este y corrió para darle alcance de nuevo, su hermano se sintió defraudado al haber perdido tan rápido su triunfo, pero Terry lo animo palmeándole con suavidad la espalda y dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Vamos no te rindas… nunca debemos rendirnos o de lo contrario jamás alcanzaremos nuestros sueños – Le susurro dándole un beso en la cabeza.

- ¡Nunca rendirnos! – Exclamo el niño entusiasmado y retomo su búsqueda, luchando contra la brisa que cada vez era más fuerte y desordenaba su cabello.

La pelota siguió rodando hasta que se detuvo en unos delicados pies de mujer que portaban una zapatillas blancas, los niños subieron la mirada siguiendo la figura de la misma que llevaba un delicado vestido blanco con encajes rosas y dejaron ver amplias sonrisas cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella les guiño un ojo y llevo su mano hasta el suave cabello castaño que estaba totalmente desordenado, intento acomodarlo, les dio un beso en cada mejilla y le entrego el balón, ellos tomaron la pelota entre los dos y se marcharon para seguir jugando.

- Tengan cuidado… no se alejen mucho – Esbozó ella mirándolos.

- ¡No lo haremos mamá! – Mencionó Ernest sonriéndole.

- Y no se acerquen mucho al… - Intentó decir cuando Thomas la detuvo.

- ¡Ya sabemos lejos del lago! ¡No te preocupes mamá! – Exclamó abrazando a su hermano con un gesto de complicidad y de protección al mismo tiempo.

Ella dejo libre un suspiro siguiéndolos con la mirada, colmada de esa felicidad que los niños le brindaban, orgullosa de ellos tanto que su pecho se hinchaba, sintió como unos brazos le rodeaba la cintura desde atrás y acariciaban con suavidad su vientre que mostraba orgullosamente siete meses de embarazo.

- Espero que este par que viene en camino, sea más tranquilo o de lo contrario nos volveremos locos, sabía que me sacarían canas antes de los cuarenta – Esbozo él dándole un beso en el cuello y después en la mejilla.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo con una gran sonrisa, acariciándole el cabello donde apenas se dejaban ver unas pocas hebras que empezaban a pintarse de plata, las misma que ella besaba cada noche antes de quedarse dormida entre sus brazos, se dejó envolver por la mirada zafiro que sonreía y brillaba compartiendo la misma felicidad que la embargaba a ella, él rozo sus labios con los suyos invitándola a perderse en un beso, el cual aprovecho de inmediato para expresarle de esta manera lo que su corazón sentía, lo que su alma sentía, que no era distinto a lo que su esposo le entregaba, un amor maravilloso y perfecto.

**FIN.**

**Natasha Grandchester **

**Guerra Florida 2013.**


End file.
